The Orange Ribbon
by Butterfly Illusions
Summary: Tsuna went to the past and met Vongola Primo known as Giotto. They fell in love but it was forbidden to be. How can you love someone who is blood related and who is not even from the same time? Will they separate or will they abandon their Family? G27
1. Time Machine to the Past?

This is my first fanfiction so hello to you readers out there.

**Disclaimer: **This is just FanFiction I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did why would I be writing on a fanfiction website?

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi don't like; don't read.

XxX

**Tsuna:** Well what is story about Fangirl?

**Fangirl:** Well this is about you traveling to the past and meet Giotto-sama!!

**Tsuna:** HHIIII!! V-Vongola P-Primo??!!!

**Fangirl:** Yup! *smiles* And you fall in love with him…but how can you fall in love with somebody that has the same blood running through your veins? Also when you guys are from different time frames?

**Tsuna:** I-I don't know. H-How?

**Fangirl:** Ahh Tsuna that is why the readers are reading this aren't they? So why should I tell YOU why?

**Tsuna:** Meany….

**Fangirl:** O.O That was soo girly Tsu-kun *giggles* anyways on with the story! Hope you like it! This is **Boy x Boy **Don't like don't read! I apologise for the grammar error.

XxX

"Tenth!"

A silver hair man walked into the Vongola Decimo's office.

"Yes Gokudera-kun?" Vongola Decimo answered.

"That scientist told me to tell you the machine is ready." The silver hair man said.

"Ahh Giannini (1) did? Ok I'll go down with you. Will you wait for me Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked with his big caramel eyes.

"O-Of course Tenth! I your right hand man will wait for you!" Gokudera stated.

The Vongola Decimo was 20 years old. Already taking on his job as a mafia boss. After the sad news about the death of the Ninth, Tsuna moved to Italy to train with his guardians. It's been 3 years since he officially became boss. The Vongola Decimo could actually claim to be a woman as his eyes were big and had a small frame.

The Vongola Decimo and his Storm guardian left the office and proceeded to a VERY messy lab.

"G-Giannini? Are you here?" The brunet asked.

Tsuna and Gokudera heard some shuffling and heard a yelp.

"Ah Tsunayoshi-san (2)! C-Can you help me? I'm kind of stuck here." A voice asked the brunet.

"How dare you ask the Tenth to do something like that!" Gokudera answered. "Don't worry Tenth I'll handle this!" The green eye (3) man smiled.

The Storm Guardian help the scientist get out of the trash equipment and walked over to the caramel eyed man.

"A-Are you ok Giannini?" Tsuna said worried about the scientist.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-san I'm fine." The scientist answered.

"Tenth you don't have to worry about this!" Gokudera stated.

Tsuna could have sworn he saw a sweat drop from Giannini. "A-Anyways Giannini are you finished with the machine?"

"Well yes it's finished but somehow I can't get it to work…." As the scientist answered he was cut off by a certain guardian.

"Yo Tsuna what are you doing here." The Rain Guardian asked.

"Shut up stupid baseball freak! The Tenth is trying to talk!" The other guardian yelled.

'_Ah actually Giannini was talking' _Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto just grinned at Gokudera which was getting the Storm Guardian more pissed.

"A-Anyways Giannini you were saying?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes well I finished the machine but it seems to be not working! I brought you down here because maybe you want to look at it?" said Giannini.

"What the heck! Why would the Tenth want to look at your NOT finished work!" Gokudera yelled.

"What machine Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's a time machine! Yes I Giannini has once again invented another amazing machine!" The scientist answered for the brunet.

'_Uh did Giannini just complement himself?' _Tsuna wondered.

"Wow a time machine?! What are you going to do with it?" The Rain Guardian grinned.

"You stupid! How dare you question the Tenth!"

"I-It's okay Gokudera-kun!" The caramel eye man said trying to stop his Storm Guardian from blowing up his Rain Guardian.

"Yamamoto I just thought to ask Giannini to make a time machine. I don't know why but my Hyper Intuition acted up." Vongola Decimo quickly answered.

"Ha ha don't sweat it Tsuna! I was just curious." Yamamoto grinned.

"_Then don't make Gokudera-kun angry at you!" _Tsuna whined in his thoughts.

"A-Anyways Giannini can I take your offer and look at what you done?" Tsuna asked.

"Please come this way Tsunayoshi-san." Giannini smiled and still admiring himself.

As the Family walked over to the time machine Ginannini was talking about the time machine. As Tsuna and his crew were listening they reached the time machine.

"It's pretty big." The caramel eye man stated.

"Of course it is. It's my finest technology!" The scientist praised himself.

"Well big shot, why doesn't it work then!" The angry guardian blurted out.

It seems that the scientist and the Storm Guardian was bickering while the Rain Guardian just did his usual "Ma, ma." But where was the boss?

Tsuna was walking over to the time machine and nobody noticed. (How was that possible?!) As Vongola touched the time machine the Vongola Ring started to glow along with the time machine.

"_W-What is happening?! Why is the Vongola Ring acting like this? More importantly why is the time machine suddenly working?!" _Tsuna panicked with in his thoughts.

When the others finally noticed their boss, they tried to help but it was too fast…their boss known as Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared.

"Boss/Tenth/Tsunayoshi-san!" They all shouted together as they saw Tsuna disappeared.

"Dammit! I couldn't do anything for tenth! How could I call myself his right hand man!" The storm guardian ranted.

"I-I'll go get Reborn-san and the others!" Giannini shouted while leaving the lab.

"Tsuna." Everyone thought when they heard the terrible news.

XxX

**Tsuna:** What happened to me? Did I go to the past? Did I get eaten?

**Fangirl:** Ha ha I can't let MY tuna sandwich get eaten.

**Tsuna:** Then what happened to me!

**Fangirl:** You'll have to wait for the next chapter! See you soon! Please review and don't be shy if you found this hard to read or understand and tell me if I can improve my writing better. Thank you! ^.^

(1) I don't really know how to spell Giannini's name. Can someone tell me?

(2) Well since it's more into the future and Tsuna is the boss now I wanted to use honorific!

(3) From the anime I think Gokudera's eyes are green and some fanfics say that.

If you noticed the spaces after a couple of sentences (which you probably did) I hope that made your reading much easier because it's hard for me to read some fanfiction sometimes on the computer when sentences are a squished together. Anyways have a nice day~


	2. I'm not a girl!

Hello it's me Fangirl again! I didn't expect so many reviews on my first fan fiction! XD *bows* Thank you for reviewing **Nanami Furukawa, Bel's Hime-Sama, aerinkudo, ChibiOtaku13, Ch0CH0CANDYZ, and to others who read but didn't review.**

XxX

People who read my Chapter 1 when it came out I edited it a little but not so much (just that I thought I should tell you) I only edited to make it easier to read. Nothing more. I edited on 2/20/10

ChibiOtaku13__ asked if this was after the TYL arc. Yeah it is since Tsuna is 20 now, he already defeated Byakuran and returned to the past and became Decimo. Everything that happened in the TYL arc up until chapter 278 is going to be true (so the new ring is going to be in this). So there I'm going to say this is another universe (AU)

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. If it was I would have gotton ridden of many MANY people. Kufufufufu

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Tsuna:** So Fangirl do you have a special announcement to tell us?

**Fangirl:** Yes I do!

**Tsuna:** HHIIII y-you d-do?!

**Fangirl:** Yup I bought a humongous Tsuna Poster! Kyaa I love it! Must buy the key chains!

**Tsuna:** *sweat drops* A-Anyways how far back to the past did I go to meet the Primo.

**Fangirl:** Well in the Anime Reborn says the Primo is your great-great-great grandfather (Refer to the first episode in the anime almost at the end), so I think about 300 years?

**Tsuna:** I see…

**Fangirl:** I found out that Giotto's guardians look a lot like Tsuna's guardians so I'm going to say that their personality is the same. Of course I'm going to change their name.

**Fangirl:** Readers I don't know much about history back in Italy in like 1600-1700 so please bear with me with weird settings. I also want to say that I won't put a lot of what happened during medieval times since I don't want to put this in the medieval times. I appologies for any error I made! .

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"It's a time machine! Yes I Giannini has once again invented another amazing machine!" The scientist answered for the brunet.

As Vongola touched the time machine the Vongola Ring started to glow along with the time machine.

When the others finally noticed their boss, they tried to help but it was too fast…their boss known as Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared.

"Boss/Tenth/Tsunayoshi-san!" They all shouted together as they saw Tsuna disappeared.

XxX

"HHIIIII!" The brunet screamed as he fell.

When Tsuna opened his eyes he only saw smoke.

'_W-what happened?'_ The Vongola Boss thought.

As the smoke started disappearing the caramel eye man's eyes widened. The man was no longer at the junk place I mean laboratory anymore he was in a flower field filled with trees. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow." Escaped Tsuna's mouth.

The Vongola Boss just sat there dumbfounded. He had no idea where he was. Maybe he had gone to heaven was his first train of thought. Vongola thought if he waited one of his people would come find him but the person who found him was not one of his people.

"Whose there!" said a voice.

"HHHIII!" Tsuna screamed again.

As the man with the voice came closer Tsuna saw a resemblance.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked "Thank god I thought I went to the future again!"

"Who the heck is Gokudera!" The man shouted "And who are you! What are you doing here?! Are you a spy?!"

"S-Spy? I don't know what you're talking about…you aren't Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was confused he looked like Gokudera and talked like him but the man said he is not. Tsuna knew Gokudera wouldn't lie to him so he knew the man wasn't Gokudera, still Tsuna was confused.

"So you are a spy! And stop assuming I'm someone you know!" The man said and brought out dynamites (1).

When the man attacked Tsuna, Tsuna dodged the attack and got into his hyper mode.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going down." Hyper Tsuna said calmly.

"Ah ha! I knew you were a spy and Ugetsu said I had no luck!" The man smirked.

The Decimo dodged and attacked back but the man that looked like Gokudera was hard to fight. Plus the man looked tired which brought a smile to the Decimo's face. '_Good I don't have to kill him_._'_ The Decimo thought. Even though Tsuna was now the Mafia Boss of one of the strongest mafia, Tsuna would prefer not to kill if necessary.

"Hmm your pretty tough and you're fighting technique…it resembles… but I'm not going to let you kill the Primo (2)!" The man shouted and charged toward Tsuna for the kill.

Tsuna tried to dodge but he knew he was going to get hit until another strange man showed up and protected him.

"Whoa, G you shouldn't kill spy's that might prove useful." A man who looked like Yamamoto said to the man that was about to kill Tsuna.

"Shut up Flute Freak (3) he even got in here without alerting anyone. You should be glad I found him before he went inside the base." The man named G pointed to the caramel eyes.

"Ma, ma that girl looks very scared probably she was lost…" The man who looked like Yamamoto said to G when Tsuna cut him off.

"What! A girl! Who is a girl here!! I'm a boy, no I'm a man in his twenties!" Tsuna went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Stop fibbing you stupid spy! Come Ugetsu let's put this stupid spy that doesn't even know her own gender to _that place_." G smirked.

Tsuna was ready to fight when he blacked out and lost consciousness. The man who was known as Ugetsu was holding a needle that came out from poor Tsuna's neck.

"Good, bring him along to the base, flute freak."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Ugetsu! Who is that girl?!" A man who looked like Ryohei came close to Ugetsu and G.

"Ahh this is a spy G found. We were going to go put him in the interrogation room. Want to help Knuckle?" Ugetsu asked while smiling.

"This beautiful girl is a spy? That is so weird to the EXTREME! I want to help EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Shut up you idiot! Can't you see we put this girl to sleep?! Don't wake her up until we get to the interrogation room." G whispered while shouting (It's possible I tried it) at Knuckle.

"No I have to show my EXTREMENESS always!" ( XD )

"Arrg whatever follow the flute freak. I have to go and tell Primo about this." G walked into another hall, while Ugetsu and Knuckle went into a different room.

XxX

"Ok lets put her here." Ugetsu asked even though he was already setting the sleeping 'girl' down.

"Ugetsu this girl looks so innocent how she can be a spy to the EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Ma, ma you can't know if she's innocent by looking can you?" Ugetsu calmed Knuckle down. Even though Ugetsu knew that he also felt the same way.

Just then the Primo entered followed by his Storm Guardian (G) and Thunder Guardian (Lampo).

"Boss! You're here!" Ugetsu said.

"Of course I'm here. I heard from G that he fought par with this girl who you said is a spy." The Primo talked when he saw his Rain Guardian nod. "I also heard she infiltrated into our base without getting caught either."

"Yes I'm got Alaude to search for other intruders…even though he looked like he wanted to kill me." Ugetsu calmly said with a smile. Which freaked Lampo out.

"Have you searched 'her' yet?" The Primo asked with a serious look.

"No boss," This time Knuckle answered "I'm searching now to the EXTREME!"

The Primo nodded and looked at the girl. When Knuckle shouted with an extreme in his voice. G looked over.

"That spy seemed to have the same fighting technique as you Primo, using gloves and flames. She also looked like she was confused and even said she was a guy but that was a lie or course." G reported.

Primo was shocked. He never heard of anyone else using his technique. Also to hear that the girl stated he was a guy. That was even more shocking.

The 'girl' finally woke up and looked fuzzy at 'her' surroundings.

'_Where am I?' _Decimo wondered until he saw long blond hair and blue eyes looking at his own caramel eyes. _'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?' _

"Hey spy don't be rude to our boss and speak your name!" The youngest guardian (around 15) spoke.

"…Tsunayoshi Sawada (4)." Was all Tsuna could say. The man who was rude to him looked a lot like adult Lambo.

"I see you are Japanese from your last name. You're Italian is good or is the name you just told us a fake name?" Ugetsu asked.

'_Of course my Italian is good or else Reborn would have killed me if I didn't have it perfected.' _When Tsuna thought of Reborn and his other guardian and his Family his tears started to swell up.

"Sorry for my Rain Guardian's rudeness." Primo finally spoke and came closer to the 'spy' and wiped his tears. "My name is Giotto and I am the Boss of this mafia. Can you tell us how you snuck into our base?"

Tsuna was shocked. It finally fit the puzzle. It was very clear now the surroundings, how his 'kidnappers' look like his guardians, 'spy', and the man named Giotto…or the Vongola Primo!! Tsuna travelled back to the past!

XxX

**Fangirl:** Well hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm bad at writing fights. T.T Please don't hate me.

**Tsuna:** Why do I look so weak! And how the *** I look like a girl!!

**Fangirl:** Because you're mine to play with kufufufufu

**Tsuna:** You should stop hanging out with Mukuro…his laugh is getting to you.

**Fangirl:** But I love that laugh. For people who were a confused about this chapter I promise that it will all be clear in the next chapter (I hope). About the naming of the Guardians don't blame me cause I just found some random Italian name on the internet *dodges bullet*.

**Tsuna:** You're so lazy. -_-

**Fangirl:** I'll clear up whose names belong to guardians down here. But only the guardians that came up in this chapter.

Storm Guardian: Looks like Gokudera with a tattoo on his face. His name is G.

Rain Guardian: Looks like Yamamoto. He plays on his flute a lot. (like it says in the manga) He wears traditional Japanese clothing. He can also speak Japanese as well (Hint Hint). His name is Ugetsu.

Sun Guardian: Looks like Ryohei but with his bandage on his nose. As you can see he likes the word extreme. His name is Knuckle.

Thunder Guardian: Looks like adult Lambo. He is the youngest guardian. His name is Lampo.

**Fangirl:** Hopes that clears some misunderstanding. I got some features of the Primo's guardian from KHR manga chapter 277. As you can see G27 is coming along very slowly. If you really looked you might've seen a little bit of G27.

**Tsuna:** Hope to see you next time!

(1) I'm going to say G uses dynamites since there are no box weapons in the past (well yeah)

(2)Gokudera says Tenth or Juudaime to Tsuna but this is Italy so I'm going for Primo

(3) Ha ha I heard Primo's rain guardian had to choose from flute or sword while Yamamoto choose from baseball or sword. Since I want the same personalities I thought why wouldn't I go with Flute freak? lol

(4) Well Tsuna is talking Italian and they say their first name first and their surname last right? Don't feel discouraged to say I'm wrong. Like a told you this is my first fan fiction.

XDXDXDXD

**Please review **

Uploaded 2/21/10


	3. Never give up

Hello readers! There is 19 reviews already! Not that I'm complaining… Thank you for reviewing **Nanami Furukawa, Hakumei-chan, Reimei MacGregor, KHRxLUVER2013, sender_unkown, fufukun, kaitlin177, ChibiOtaku13, CHOC0CANDYZ, KiraLacus_ Forever, eternaltorure, hibaXtsu, and ShadowDragon22.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. If it was I would have gotton ridden of many MANY people. Kufufufufu

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Well this chapter is my best one yet!

**Tsuna:** That's because you are _new _and this is only your 3rd chapter…newbie.

**Fangirl:** ….What did you say!

**Tsuna:** I should run now. *dash away*

**Fangirl:** So fun to tease him. Sorry if I made grammar issues. On with the story!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Who the heck is Gokudera!" The man shouted "And who are you! What are you doing here?! Are you a spy?!"

"S-Spy? I don't know what you're talking about…you aren't Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was confused he looked like Gokudera and talked like him but the man said he is not.

"Ma ma, that girl looks very scared probably she was lost…" The man who looked like Yamamoto said to G when Tsuna cut him off.

"What! A girl! Who is a girl here!! I'm a boy, no I'm a man in his twenties!" Tsuna went red with anger and embarrassment.

Tsuna was ready to fight when he blacked out and lost consciousness. The man who was known as Ugetsu was holding a needle that came out from poor Tsuna's neck.

'_Where am I?' _Decimo wondered until he saw long blond hair and blue eyes looking at his own caramel eyes. _'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?' _

"My name is Giotto and I am the Boss of this mafia. Can you tell us how you snuck into our base?"

Tsuna was shocked. It finally fit the puzzle. It was very clear now the surroundings, how his 'kidnappers' look like his guardians, and the man named Giotto…or the Vongola Primo!! Tsuna travelled back to the past!

XxX

'_V-Vongola Primo…no way! I actually travelled back to the past!!' _ Tsuna thought. Tsuna realized the worst. Sure if he went to the future there would be people who recognized Tsuna, but in the past where he is not born yet… nobody would know him!

The people around him saw the 'girl' panic.

"I told you that girl is a spy! See how she can't answer!" G grabbed Tsuna's shirt "Who hired you and how did you get here!"

The caramel eye started to water up.

"I-I don't know…please let go G-san." Tsuna stuttered.

"Why you…!" G was about to hit the spy when Ugetsu caught G's hand. Ugetsu set down Tsuna in his seat and walked around the table and sat in his own seat.

"**Hello Tsunayoshi-san, my name is Ugetsu." **The man talked in Japanese and smiled at the terrified 'girl'.

"**You can call me Tsuna then…Ugetsu." **The Decimo hesitantly said.

That's when Primo stepped in.

"So…Tsunayoshi…can you please tell us how you got into the base without getting caught? I will promise you that we will not hurt you if you're innocent." The blond hair man said.

The caramel eyes looked at the blue ones. The brunet could see the long blond hair the Primo had. The hair was tied into a loose pony tail with a ribbon. The brunet knew he had to explain sooner or later since he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to his Family soon.

"Y-you might not believe me if I say the reason though…" The 'spy' trailed off.

"Try me." Primo looked very interested. The Vongola Primo hasn't been interested in someone for a long time. The 'spy' was very rare and caught his interest, since he sneaked in without anyone noticing. Also he fought his Storm Guardian on par.

"W-Well…I came from the future..." The caramel eyes slam shut knowing they were not going to believe him.

The group surrounding the 'girl' was shocked. (You should see their faces)

"You! Primo gave you a chance and you say that! How dare you insult the Primo!" The Storm Guardian got his dynamites out.

Tsuna was about to get his gloves when he noticed they were not there. _'Of course they took it away probably.' _Tsuna closed his eyes once again hoping not to get killed and waiting for the bombs to hit him when…he didn't feel anything.

Tsuna opened his eyes only to see Giotto looking at him and saw G being forced back by Ugetsu. _'What happened when I closed my eyes?' _Tsuna wondered.

"Keep going Tsunayoshi. How did you end up here?" Giotto asked. Which made Tsuna very shocked.

"Y-You believe me?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Well to tell you the truth…I don't, but I want to hear all of your explanation." The boss answered. "So why'd you come from the future?"

"…Well I didn't want to come to the past I just got transported here by a time machine." Only to get a nod from the Primo, Tsuna continued "To tell you the truth I know where I am now and…I'm a guy not a girl."

Giotto laughed which surprised his guardians. They knew their boss hasn't laughed for a long time…not after _her_ death.

"I see. Are you sure you aren't a girl? You look like one." Giotto was amused as he saw Tsuna turning into many shades of pink and red.

"I'm a _guy_." Tsuna said again and took off his shirt. This showed his nipples and no breast. (O.O)

People in the room had big eyes again.

"Can you show us the lower part just in case?" Ugetsu joked. This made Tsuna twitch.

"Stupid flute freak!" G shouted and slammed his hand on Ugetsu's face.

When the boss coughed everyone went silent and turned to him.

"So how do you know where you are now even after you travelled to the past? Shouldn't the past look different then the future?" Giotto asked.

"Erm…well yeah it does look different…a lot different but this is the Vongola head quarter's right?" The Decimo questioned.

"That's right. Does that mean in the future there are still the Vongola and mafia?" The Primo looked into the _boy's_ eye.

"Yes and…I am the boss. The Vongola Decimo."

Everyone went silent.

"You expect us to believe that nonsense!" Lampo snapped and got his horn out, only to be stopped by his boss. "Boss…" Lampo murmured.

"Tell me Tsunayoshi…can you prove this?" The Primo looked calm but you could feel his dangerous aura.

Tsuna thought for a minute until he thought of a good proof and gave a nod to the blond.

The brunet looked at his fingers and took out a ring. He took the mammon chain (1) off and showed it to the people in the room.

"T-This…isn't this the rare stone you found and made it into 7 ring for Vongola a couple of months ago? Isn't this the boss's one too? Nobody should have been able to forge this unless he had a stone. Which is impossible since this is the only one in the world." Ugetsu said.

That's when people stared at the boy who came from the future.

"I-I don't really have any other proof except that I sort of resemble Vongola Primo since he's my ancestor." Tsuna blushed at the attention he was getting.

When the blue eye man snapped out of it he looked at Tsuna.

"I believe you Tsunayoshi. I do." Giotto released the tension.

"Che, I never knew Vongola's tenth generation is so bad at fighting." G scowled.

Then everyone started talking.

'_I'm so glad my ring changed to the original ring when I was fighting with Byakuran…wait didn't Vongola Primo gave this new ring to me? And yet he doesn't know me? No, the one I spoke with was the dead one and right now I'm speaking to the __living__ one.' _Tsuna nodded to himself.

"So then Tsunayoshi…how do you go back to your real time? We would love to help you." Giotto offered.

"………………..I don't know." Bluntly came out of the Decimo's mouth.

…………………………………………

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room shouted at Tsuna.

This was going to be a problem.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Hello it's time for interviews!! And it's some hot seme you all love!

**Giotto:** Hello. *Smiles*

**Fangirl:** *eyes are heart shape* *drools* …Ahem anyways what do you think of the story so far.

**Giotto:** You know this is the 3rd chapter….but I think it's good. Although you authors should really not put me and Tsunayoshi-kun as a couple.

**Fangirl:** But we get our Yaoi goodies this way. Plus what is better than forbidden love?

**Giotto:** …*smirk* Nothing I guess.

**Fangirl:** That's what I thought so what do you think about the story so far?

**Giotto:** I like it.

**Fangirl:** Your reason?

**Giotto:** Because I can see my guardians again. (Awwww)

**Fangirl:** I see *covers nose bleed*

**Giotto:** Although you should give them better names.

**Fangirl:** I'm so sorry Giotto-sama! I am not worthy! *bows*

**Giotto:** err I'm going now Fangirl. Talk to you later.

**Fangirl:** I scared him off. XD He's so hot!! ;) Please review~~

XDXDXDXDXD

Well this is after the TYL arc and I guess the mammon chain helped me out on this chapter seeing I undressed Tsuna in this chapter *nose bleed* I'll figure something out about the mammon chain…(I hope) *dodges tomatoes*

Sorry I'm so lazy -_- Please Review~

Uploaded 2/26/10


	4. Brat is always a brat

O.O Wow so many reviews. I feel like I know why authors get encouraged by the reviews they get. XD Thank you **marsnmonkey, KiraLacus_Forever, CH0CH0CANDYZ, blueporing90, Spazm, Reimei_MacGregor, aerinkudo, racooncity, enternaltorture, Tsuna_De_Vongola_Decimo, MaggiSakura, Ain_soph_auir, and other people who read but didn't review.**

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah Katekyo Hitman Reborn is _so _mine. Why would I put up a _Fanfiction_ if I own it? *rolls eyes*

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl: **Hello everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapters!

**Tsuna: **Thank you for soaping me. What?!

**Fangirl:** It says 'supporting'

**Tsuna:** Then spell it right! You call yourself an authoress!

**Fangirl:** Whatever. In this chapter I introduce one more guardian. Guess who? Sorry if I had any grammar errors.

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

'_V-Vongola Primo…no way! I actually travelled back to the past!!' _ Tsuna thought. Tsuna realized the worst. Sure if he went to the future there would be people who recognized Tsuna, but in the past where he is not born yet nobody will know him!

"W-Well…I came from the future..." The caramel eyes slam shut knowing they were not going to believe him.

"That's right. Does that mean in the future there is still the Vongola and mafia?" The Primo looked into the _boy's_ eye.

"Yes and…I am the boss. The Vongola Decimo."

"So then Tsunayoshi…how do you go back to your real time? We would love to help you." Giotto offered.

"………………..I don't know." Bluntly came out of the Decimo's mouth.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room shouted at Tsuna.

XxX

"Tsuna do you really not know how?" Ugetsu asked with his finger crossed for good luck.

"Sorry Ugetsu…but it's not like I'll be stuck here forever…right?" The big caramel eyes suddenly got bigger (is that possible? For Tsuna, yes it is).

Tsuna watched as his ancestor and his guardians sweat drop. This made him giggle.

'_I never knew Primo and his guardians were so funny. I thought they were just amazing people…but their even more amazing.' _Tsuna smiled and looked at Giotto whose sweat was still dropping.

'_He cares…'_ it made Tsuna's heart beat go faster. _'What's wrong with me? Yeah I must be tired that's all.'_

As if on cue Tsuna's stomach growled. This made the Decimo blush once again.

Primo chuckled and gave a hand signal for Decimo to follow. Decimo followed since his stomach was like a monster.

"Have you eaten Tsunayoshi?" The blond hair man asked.

"Yea I was doing paper work and was about to eat breakfast after but…it came to this." The caramel eyes look down.

"I know what you mean…paper work that is." You could see the Primo's pearl white teeth as he smiled, "We have something in common huh?"

Tsuna laughed at that which made Giotto confused.

"N-No I-I ment t-that you're so funny Primo." Tsuna laughed "when I see you in pictures you look so serious and stuff but now you feel…human."

This put a smile on Primo's face. _'Human huh?'_ "You can just call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi." Primo told Tsuna.

The Decimo nodded.

XDXDXDXD

After dinner (1) Tsuna started talking about the time he came from, not giving big information away though. Only what his guardians were like and stuff.

"I see thank you for telling us it's nice to know you have such a nice Family." Giotto smiled.

"Speaking of which we really didn't introduce ourselves did we…except for Boss and I." Ugetsu suggested making people introduce themselves.

"Fine but you owe me flute freak!" G glared "My name is G, Primo's right hand man and the storm guardian yada yada yada."

"My name is Knuckle to the EXTREME! I am the sun guardian EXTREME! My favorite word is-"

"And my name is Lampo." Lampo cut off. "I'm the youngest of all of the other guardians but not too young since I'm 15. I'm the Thunder Guardian."

"You'll meet my other guardians later Tsunayoshi. They are nice people…if you get to know them." The sky color eyed man said.

"Yeah, your guardians reminds a lot about mine…" Tsuna trailed off. Even though Tsuna kept optimistic and said to himself he will go back to his time, to his Family, he still felt depressed.

Primo fortunately noticed this and asked the Decimo to go on a walk with him around town tomorrow morning. Decimo agreed.

That was when a man that resembled like Hibari came in.

"Alaude! Sorry you had to do that. It was false alarm." Ugetsu apologized.

Alaude looked very angry.

He was napping on top of a tree when Ugetsu said there was an intruder and he wanted him to find others. Alaude really wanted to kill Ugetsu.

"I'll bite you to your afterlife (2)." Alaude threatened.

Ugetsu ran away after not wanting to go to his afterlife just yet. Just before Alaude was going to chase Ugetsu his boss intruded.

"Alaude this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You might not believe this but he is from the future and the Vongola Decimo." Giotto introduced. "And Tsunayoshi this is Alaude my Cloud Guardian."

"I see so he was the intruder?" The Cloud Guardian smirked. _'The reason I had to wake up?' _Unfortunately Lampo didn't see this.

"Yup he is." Lampo answered which made the Cloud Guardian smirk even more evilly.

"I'll bite you to your afterlife Tsunayoshi Sawada." Alaude got out his tonfas.

"HHHHIIIIIIII!! It's another Hibari-san!!" (Run for your life!) And the bad luck Tsuna ran away…only to find himself lost.

'_Oh the past really is different. I don't remember there was this hallway.' _Tsuna was deep in thought until he got sleepy and slept on the ground.

XDXDXDXDXD

When Tsuna woke up he found himself in a room. _'That's strange? This isn't my room?' _Until he remembered what happened yesterday.

'_It really happened. I hope they're alright. How did I get into this bed anyway?' _Tsuna kept asking questions to no one.

The door opened only to see a blond hair sticking out. _'That's where I got this messing hair DNA from…'_

"Yes Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahh your awake Tsunayoshi! Get dressed and come down for breakfast. I put clothes you can wear in that closet." When Giotto saw a nod, he exited the room.

Tsuna went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. _'Giotto got everything ready for me…even the tooth brush.' _

Tsuna wrapped himself with a towel and look through the closet.

The caramel eye man saw casual clothing. He took out an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. _'It smells like Giotto…w-what am I talking about!'_ unfortunately the brunet fell down on his face.

XDXDXDXD

"Tsuna you're here come let's go out and eat breakfast!" Ugetsu was there waiting with Lampo and G.

"Where's Giotto?" The brunet asked stepping outside.

"Ahh something came up so he asked us to accompany you!" Ugetsu cheered.

Somewhere inside Tsuna felt hurt.

"Don't get me wrong brat I'm only here because Primo asked me to." G defended as he was walking.

"Excuse me G…did you just call me brat?" Tsuna twitched with anger.

"Yeah I did so what? You're younger then…"

"I am 20 thank you very much!! I think you're around that age too!" The brunet bursted out.

"Ha, 20?! You lie too much brat! I'm 20 but when I look at you…well you look like your still in high school! Plus you're from the future so I'm older than you by 300-400 years!" The Storm Guardian stated.

"W-What!!" Tsuna glared and shouted.

"Ma, ma." Ugetsu said only to hear the "Shut up!" Coming from Tsuna and G.

Lampo looked around and tried to act/look like he did not know them, when people looked at his friends.

XDXDXDXDXD

"Thank you for the food." Tsuna said after he finished eating.

"Che, all you need to stop hearing a brat being a brat is to give that brat some food." G sighed. (tongue twister!)

"I'm not a brat." Tsuna glared but it looked more like pouting.

And more chatter was made, but they didn't notice a man that was watching them.

"Kufufufufu…."

XxX

(1) Chapter 1 was in the morning…now it's night! XD

(2) Well Hibari's quote is "I'll bite you to death" but I didn't want to use the same quote Hibari used (It's Hibari's and he'll kill me if I do). So now it's "I'll bite you to your afterlife." XD

Cloud Guardian: Resembles Hibari. Likes high places and love birds (doesn't admit it though). His name is Alaude. Favorite quote "I'll bite you to your afterlife."

XxX

Fangirl: Time for interview! Who are we gonna interview today! Drumroll please! *Drum roll*

G: Hey.

Fangirl: Hey…..…Can't you come in with a better line? Like Wasup! Or Yo! ?

G: Why should I? Do you pay me to do this? No! This should be called child labor except that it's an adult!

Fangirl: *sigh* they never listen…

G: Did you say something?

Fangirl: Nope! *smiles* So G what do you think about the story so far?

G: It's ok…I like this chapter the best so far though.

Fangirl: Oh! (He actually is doing this) And why is that?

G: Cause I get to look cool in this chapter. The other entire chapter I looked like I was on drugs or something. Plus I got to annoy that Tenth or whatever.

Fangirl: *Sweat drops* I see…Sorry about that…

G: it's okay…I guess *glares*

Fangirl: Somehow I feel like you're not telling the truth.

G: Why do you say that? *Still glaring*

Fangirl: Because of the looks your giving me.

G: *rolls eyes* Yeah and I'm the kind of England. (Please don't sue me The actual King of England)

Fangirl: Well…

G: This is good right? I'm leaving. *gets off stage*

Fangirl: *gets a knife* See you soon! Please review!

**Uploaded 3/5/10**


	5. Worst Day Ever

Wao! So many reviews now! You like me, you really like me! *gets kick* Thank you **Queen Phantomhive, KiraLacus Forever, yukishira, CH0C0CANDYZ, eternaltorture, blueporing90, katlin177, Reimei MacGregor, mogu95, stardom, racooncity, and other people who read but didn't review. **Honestly these reviews make me keep going! I love you all *Gets kicked again*

I updated early this week because of you guys being so supportive! Thank you! *bows*

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO ShioLee!!!! Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did…*smirk* bad things would happen.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Wow I'm already at my fifth chapter!

**Tsuna:** Thank you for supporting us!

**Fangirl:** Thank you very much.

**Tsuna:** Why is this chapter called "Worst day ever?"

**Fangirl:** You have to read to find out.

**Tsuna:** HHHIIII I have a bad feeling about this!

**Fangirl:** *smirk* well in this chapter the mystery man from the last chapter is coming out.

**Tsuna:** I'm pretty sure people know who it is.

**Fangirl:** *Licks lip* …What are you waiting for go read! Sorry for any grammar mistakes I made. -_-

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Alaude this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You might not believe this but he is from the future and the Vongola Decimo." Giotto introduced. "And Tsunayoshi this is Alaude my Cloud Guardian."

"I'll bite you to your afterlife Tsunayoshi Sawada." Alaude got out his tonfas.

"HHHHIIIIIIII!! It's another Hibari-san!!" (Run for your life!) And the bad luck Tsuna ran away…only to find himself lost.

"Tsuna you're here come let's go out and eat breakfast!" Ugetsu was there waiting with Lampo and G.

"Che, all you need to stop hearing a brat being a brat is to give that brat some food." G sighed.

"I'm not a brat." Tsuna glared but it looked more like pouting.

And more chatter was made, but they didn't notice a man that was watching them.

"Kufufufufu…."

XxX

"We're back!" shouted Lampo.

"OOhhhhh! Where were you guys to the EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Arrgg can't you shut up for once!" G covered his ears.

"Ahh Knuckle we were out eating breakfast." Ugetsu answered.

"EXTREME! Why you guys didn't invited me! That is EXTREME!"

"What is so extreme about eating breakfast?! No, never mind don't answer that. You were sleeping anyways stupid." G walked away and went into a room after.

"What is that room G went in?" the innocent caramel colour eyed man asked.

"Ahh that's…" Lampo tried to answer but he didn't finish.

"…Hell…." Ugetsu finished for Lampo.

Tsuna was curious. _'Hell? Then why did G go in there?...'_

"G went in there to die!!" The brunet shouted.

"OOhhh that is EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted even louder.

"Ha, ha no. G didn't go there to die, just doing his work in there. Don't go in that room though Tsuna. Ok?" Ugetsu looked at Tsuna seriously.

Decimo just nodded. He really was curious what was in the room.

XDXDXDXD

"Tsunayoshi! Sorry I couldn't eat breakfast with you today!" Giotto apologized.

It was now night and Giotto finally showed himself to Tsuna after dinner in Tsuna's room.

"Ah that's no problem Giotto. I know how busy you are. At least I think." said Tsuna.

Giotto smiled and told Tsuna that they would eat breakfast together tomorrow. Tsuna felt really happy when he heard that and smiled.

"You look the prettiest when you smile Tsunayoshi…" Primo whispered into Decimo's ear.

"W-What are you saying Giotto! Ah I-I think Ugetsu is calling me!" stuttered the brunet and ran out of his room.

'_Why did I say that to Tsunayoshi…' _The blond thought.

Giotto closed his blue eyes and laid down on Tsuna's temporary bed on his back.

'_So sleepy…' _Vongola Primo fell asleep.

XDXDXDXD

Tsuna ran away from his door after he exited his temporary room.

'_Baka Giotto why do you do this to me!' _Tsuna was very confused. His feeling was all messed up.

The brunet ran outside into the court yard to find a light blond color hair that lay down on a tree.

"HHHIIIII!"

The blue-gray eyes met the caramels'.

"So I finally find you Tsunayoshi Sawada. You are like a rabbit running away or is that jumping away?" Alaude smirked and jumped down from the tree.

"Ha..ha nice to see y-you again A-Alaude…-san(1)." stuttered the unfortunate brunet.

"Yes Tsunayoshi Sawada it is nice to see you…I'll bite you to your afterlife now." Hiss came out of the Cloud Guardian's mouth.

"HHHHHIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna ran away. _'I only went to the court yard to see the moon but why did Hiba…I mean Alaude-san have to be there!' _

The brunet kept running for about 15 minutes until he slammed into someone.

"Ahh I'm so sorry!" The Decimo apologized.

"Kufufufufu it's alright Vongola."

'_That laugh……Mukuro!' _ Tsuna opened his caramel coloured eyes only to see a man that looked like Mukuro but wasn't.

"Ahh is that a disappointment in your eyes I see? Well no matter. My name is Spade. The Mist Guardian of Vongola Primo."

"Ahh nice to meet you Spade. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

"I know I heard it from Vongola…uhh the Vongola Primo that is." Spade smirked. "Hmm I should just call you young Vongola."

"Uhh well I have to get going now Spade I have to run away from Alaude-san." The brunet said quickly.

"So you're running away from him huh? Come with me!" The Mist Guardian dragged Decimo into a room.

XDXDXDXD

"Uhh Spade why did you drag me here?" Asked Tsuna.

"Kufufufu what is it are you scared I might do something?"

'_Yup, definitely Mukuro look alike.' _Tsuna thought.

It wasn't as if Tsuna hated Mukuro. In fact Tsuna freed Mukuro from the Vendicare Prison a couple of years ago. With some black mailing…..ok a lot of black mailing.

Tsuna's intuition was telling him to get out of there so he wanted to…so bad.

"I'm not scared…it's just awkward…Spade." The brunet finally answered.

"Fear not my kitten it will be less awkward soon." Spade leaned in closer to Tsuna.

The brunet panicked and hit the blue-black haired man as hard as he can at his stomach and ran away.

'_Ahh I'm so gonna die today! Why is my luck so horrible today! First G kept calling me brat, second Alaude-san wants to kill me, and third Spade…I don't even want to know what he was going to do! Especially when Giotto didn't join me for breakfast….ahh idiot that's not it!' _Tsuna kept thinking inside his head until he stopped running and kept banging his head on a wall.

Lampo was walking by when he saw the Decimo banging his poor head onto a wall.

'_Is he having a melt down? Well I guess since he doesn't know how to get back to his Family.' _Lampo thought.

Lampo approached Tsuna (who was still banging his head on the wall) very slowly.

"Boo!" Lampo teased but didn't expect Tsuna to jump up like that and run away.

"What's his problem?" Lampo whispered.

"Hey Lampo have you seen Tsuna around?" Ugetsu asked.

"Ah Ugetsu…yeah I saw him but…he ran away that way." said Lampo pointing to the hallway Tsuna ran to.

"Huh? Isn't that the hallway that leads to…sorry kiddo got to run!" Ugetsu ran off.

'_This is bad if Tsuna goes into one of these room in this hallway Boss will kill me.' _Ugetsu panicked while searching for Tsuna.

Ugetsu knew his boss was a nice man, but when his boss got serious and mad……lets just say you don't want to be in the same room.

XDXDXDXD

'_Where am I now?'_ Tsuna thought. Unfortunatly Tsuna was lost again. Tsuna sighed.

'_Isn't this the hallway G went through this morning? Ahh! The door that Lampo and Ugetsu said it was hell. Ugetsu told me not to go in…but….' _The brunet was very curious about that door since this morning and really wanted to know what was behind it.

'_Well it's better than nothing!' _Tsuna thought. Too bad he was wrong. Nothing is better than going in there.

When Tsuna opened the door (surprised it was not locked) and his eyes were popping out. His face showed no expression either than the shock look he had.

'_Today is my worst day ever after all…..' _The young Decimo thought.

XxX

(1) Well in this story they are speaking Italian if you didn't know. So suffixes don't really fit. But for Alaude a "-san" feels needed like Hibari-san. lol

Fangirl: Hope you enjoyed this.

Mist Guardian: Looks similar to Mukuro. Calls Giotto Vongola. His name is Spade Daemon. His laugh is kufufufufu.

Fangirl: Anways time for interviews! Guess who it is? A guy who loves flute!

Ugetsu: Yo fangirl!

Fangirl: KKKYYYYYAAAAAA!

Ugetsu: Ha ha ha are you ok?

Fangirl: Yup. So do you like this story so far?

Ugetsu: It okay…but I want to play my flute.

Fangirl: Yeah I have to put that in somewhere. Sorry about that.

Ugetsu: No problem~

Fangirl: *smiles*

Ugetsu: *Smilies back*

Fangirl: *Smiles even harder*

Ugetsu: *Shows the best smile*

Fangirl: *Frowns* I can't win a smiling contest when my opponent is you

Ugetsu: Ha ha try harder and you can do it! Well I loved talking to you but got to practice my flute now. Bye~

Fangirl: Bye~ *drools* Ahem, I'm going to **start taking requests now about these interview**. Who do you want me to interview next? Do you **want me to ask certain questions**? If you have any questions about this story (you don't get something) then send me a PM or review down there.

Please Review ^.^

**Uploaded 3/11/10**


	6. Don't Forget the Present

Hmm nobody really wanted any interviews for the story so I'm going to cut those out now.…Anyways thank you so much for reviewing **Regent Z.Z, eternaltorture, Reimei MacGregor, racooncity, MaggiSakura, ayumistart00, KHR_LUVER_2013 (), and those silent readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: ***Checks wallet* Nope no money.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**BIG NOTE**

**I have changed my Pen Name from YaoiFanGirl2ndNature to ShioLee. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

I just went on my email account and…**278 messages**!! It was mostly from reviews and favourite story/author and story/author alert!! OMG I love you guys! So people were reading this, they just didn't review. Ha ha lol thank you once again.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Well today we have an unexpected chapter!

**Tsuna:** HHIIII…we do?

**Fangirl:** Yup today we're going **back to present time! **

**Tsuna:** You mean to where Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Reborn, and others are?

**Fangirl:** Uh huh. *nods* This is after a **few hours since Tsuna disappeared**.

**Tsuna:** Then I'm not going to appear in this chapter am I?

**Fangirl:** Actually I put 2 chapters I wrote together into this one. Why? Because I'm happy with the reviews you guys give me. So this is **2 chapters added together.** Enjoy! ^^

XxX

**What Happened in Chapter 1:**

Tsuna was walking over to the time machine and nobody noticed. (How was that possible?!) As Vongola touched the time machine the Vongola Ring started to glow along with the time machine.

"_W-What is happening?! Why is the Vongola Ring acting like this? More importantly why is the time machine suddenly working?!" _ Tsuna panicked with in his thoughts.

When the others finally noticed their boss, they tried to help but it was too fast…their boss known as Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared.

"Boss/Tenth/Tsunayoshi-san!" They all shouted together as they saw Tsuna disappeared into the time machine.

"Dammit! I couldn't do anything for tenth! How could I call myself his right hand man!" The storm guardian ranted on.

"I-I'll go get Reborn-san and the others!" Giannini shouted while leaving the lab.

"Tsuna." Everyone thought when they heard the terrible news.

XxX

In that room there was 9 people. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei, Giannini, and Reborn.

There was an infant that had a murderous glare going to an unfortunate scientist. The infant didn't seem very happy. Many people tried to avoid the infant as much as possible.

When they didn't expect the infant to speak, the infant spoke, "Giannini explain to us what happened to Tsuna again." This made the scientist sweat drop.

"W-well Reborn-san," The scientist started. "Tsunayoshi-san got close to my time machine and for some reason the time machine started and Tsunayoshi-san got transported to another time." The scientist looked up only to see an even angrier face of the infant.

"Gokudera." Reborn asked.

"Y-yes Reborn-san?!" Gokudera quickly responded.

"Can _you_ explain to me what happened?" Reborn looked at Gokudera, as if Giannnini's answer was no help.

"O-of course Reborn-san!" Gokudera once again quickly responded. "Tenth and I went over to _his _lab and baseball freak joined us later on, after that the stupid scientist showed us the time machine. When we were arguing it seems that Tenth went to the time machine alone. So when Tenth touch the time machine his Vongola ring glowed-"

Reborn stopped him there. "Wait his Vongola ring glowed?"

The Storm Guardian nodded.

"Why would the Vongola ring glow? Did Tsuna use his flames?" The curious infant asked.

"I-I don't think so Reborn-san there was no flame. Just the ring glowed." The silver haired man said.

The infant was suddenly in his thinking mode. He put his hat down to his onyx eyes so nobody could see his face. Everyone was still and very silent. Their boss disappeared and they had no idea where he was, so right now Reborn was the only one who could lead them for now.

"Giannini," The infant suddenly spoke. "Do you know what time frame Tsuna went to?"

"I'm afraid not Reborn-san…the time machine was not suppose to work. It still doesn't work by the way! But Tsunayoshi-san somehow got it to work…and now he went to another time." Giannini sadly said.

Reborn was angry at the scientist and curious now. Nobody could get the time machine to work when they all tried to somehow activate the time machine. That means there was a connection from the Vongola ring, Tsuna, and a time machine.

It seemed a click in the infant's brain made things simpler now. "I think I know where Tsuna went…."

When people in the room heard that they all looked at Reborn very seriously.

"Tell me when was the Vongola ring invented Mukuro?" Reborn asked a question he already knew.

"Kufufufu of course from the Primo's time. Maybe 500-400 years ago (1)?" The Mist guardian gave his signature smile.

"Then Yamamoto what did the Vongola ring do when it touched the time machine?" Reborn once again asked a question he already knew.

"The ring glowed and boss disappeared." The Rain Guardian answered but still confused.

"And Hibari who was the original owner for Tsuna's ring; the Vongola Sky ring?" Once again the infant asked.

"…Infant we know that it belonged to the Vongola Primo and…" The Cloud Guardian stopped when things clicked for him as well. It seemed Gokudera and Mukuro also knew what happened now.

"So why do you think the ring reacted to the time machine?" Reborn said his final question.

"To go back to the Primo…" Chrome whispered in shock. Reborn nodded.

"What! I do not get this…This is EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii went to the past, to the Primo." Lambo started to cry. (Remember Lambo is 10yrs old)

It seemed everyone knew now where Tsuna went now. "Giannini go get that time machine to work!" Reborn shouted.

"Y-yes Reborn-san!" Giannini ran to his lab.

Everyone in the room now was only thinking that Tsuna has to be safe. In the end nobody knew if Reborn was right or wrong. They could only hope Reborn was right and that Tsuna was ok.

"Gokudera and I will handle Tsuna's work. While all of you go back doing your jobs. Make sure to act like everything is okay. Make sure nobody and I mean nobody from other Families know Tsuna went missing." The infant gave his famous glare.

All of them left the room after nodding and went to do their jobs.

But that was the least of their problems until they find Tsuna…and if they did, how will they react to the situation.

"You better not fail as their boss Tsuna. You better come back." Reborn thought and walked out of the room with Gokudera following behind him.

*click* The light turned off and the door closed.

XxX

(1) Okay I found out that Giotto was from 400 years ago! Shocking! I got this source from Wikipedia. Tell me if I'm wrong. I was actually not that lazy to do this. XD

XxX

**Fangirl:** Ho ho ho Merry Christmas.

**Tsuna:** HHHHIIIIIIII Christmas?! It's March right now! How can it be Christmas.

**Fangirl:** Tsuna I am the creator of this world I can say whatever, whenever I want.

**Tsuna:** _Has she gone NUTS!!!_

**Fangirl**: And no, I have not gone nuts…. Well you can think of this 2nd chapter as your March Christmas gift! Plus it's my birthday next week! Yay!!

**Tsuna:** You can read minds now????!!!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Ahh is that a disappointment in your eyes I see? Well no matter. My name is Spade. The Mist Guardian of Vongola Primo."

"Ahh nice to meet you Spade. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

'_Where am I now?'_ Tsuna thought. Unfortunatly Tsuna was lost again. Tsuna sighed.

'_Isn't this the hallway G went through this morning? Ahh! The door that Lampo and Ugetsu said it was hell. Ugetsu told me not to go in…but….' _The brunet was very curious about that door since this morning and really wanted to know what was behind it.

When Tsuna opened the door (surprised it was not locked) and his eyes were popping out. His face showed no expression either than the shock look he had.

'_Today is my worst day ever after all…..' _The young Decimo thought.

XxX

On the other side of the door was something Tsuna or known as the Vongola Decimo has not expected. You could see mountains and mountains of paper.

It was no joke what Lampo and Ugetsu told Tsuna. That room was really hell.

If you can imagine a room filled with 10,000,000,000,000,000 papers times 10,000 or maybe more that's how it looked like. At first it looks like a paper room but there is that smell. Rotting flesh/food? (O.O)

You could also see people sticking out some places…but they looked like they were dying. _'Ahh I should have never opened this door….I'm going to have nightmares.' _Tsuna regretted.

Tsuna was about to leave pretending he never saw this room when he heard a moan. "Ahh did you come here to help us…….?" A voice that sounded almost dead questioned the Decimo.

Vongola Decimo was about to answer no, but before he could Ugetsu came in.

"There you are Tsuna!" The Rain Guardian shouted. He noticed Tsuna already went into that room. _'Boss is sooo going to kill me now.'_

"Ugetsu, was there more orders? Or did you come to check up on the progress?" Another dead voice was heard from the base of the mountain of paper.

"Ah no, no I just came to pick up Tsuna; Richard you can go back to work." Ugetsu said.

"W-wait a minute! Ugetsu what is this place? Why are people…zombies?!" The Decimo panicked.

"I'll explain to you later Tsuna, but first let's go see the boss." Ugetsu dragged Tsuna out of the room and closed the door. Tsuna was still very confused.

'_What was that room? I think I might get nightmares. Wait we're going to see Giotto again? Crap, I'm not ready to face him again! What kind of face should I have when I see him?!' _The Decimo kept on thinking (panicking) until he noticed he was in front of a big door.

Ugetsu knocked on the door and heard a "come in". Ugetsu opened the door and went in with Tsuna.

Giotto was in front of Tsuna and Ugetsu in his PJ's. "What is it Ugetsu? Did you have something to say?" Giotto asked. Then he looked at Tsuna "Nice to see you again Tsunayoshi, remember our date tomorrow."

"Giotto it's just eating breakfast…" The Decimo murmured but was blushing.

'_Date? …. I'm so glad Boss is in a good mood right now.' _The Rain Guardian thought.

"Boss it seems Tsuna saw….._that _room, is it ok to tell him about it now?" Ugetsu smiled but it looked sort of forced.

"Ugetsu…didn't I tell you and everyone not to let Tsunayoshi go into…… _that _room?" Primo said with a dark voice.

Ugetsu was explaining what happened and that Tsuna went on his own.

Giotto sighed and asked Ugetsu to go out of the room and get some sleep. Ugetsu did what was asked, because he knew staying longer means quicker death. After Ugetsu left, Giotto looked over at Tsuna.

"So you saw." Primo sighed again.

"Is that bad?" Vongola Decimo asked. The Decimo didn't really know what was going on except that the Primo didn't want the Decimo to know about….._that_ room.

"Not really I just didn't really want you to know about it yet." Giotto admitted. He looked over at Tsuna who still looked confused. "I told the Family's scientist to try and make a time machine or something like that and help you to go back to your Family."

Tsuna was shocked. Giotto was helping him, Tsuna felt something warm in his chest. "Giotto I'm happy that you're trying to help me but it's impossible. Even in my time frame Giannini couldn't even get the time machine to work properly." Tsuna replied.

"I know Tsunayoshi," Giotto walked closer to Tsuna "But I want to help you." Giotto put his hand on the bushing Tsuna's face only to see Tsuna blush even redder.

The two just stayed liked that; staring into each other's eye. "G-Giotto…I" Tsuna was about to say something until he heard a bang from the door.

"OI brat! Get out of Primo's room it's time for him to sleep!" G came in only to see Tsuna squirming around the room.

Giotto looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Primo have I done something wrong!" G was bowing.

'_Yes you disrupted Tsunayoshi's and my precious moment…but it's probably better that we got interrupted, I don't know what I might have done….' _Giotto thought. "No it's nothing G, can you bring Tsunayoshi back to his room. It's late now and I don't know if Tsunayoshi can find his way." Giotto asked.

"O-of course Primo, anything for you!" G answered and brought Tsuna with him out of Giotto's room.

Tsuna on the other hand was still blushing _'Oh god what was I about to say…I don't want to think about this….' _Tsuna thoughts were cut off when G talked.

"What where you doing in Primo's room brat?" The Storm Guardian asked.

Tsuna blushed at that sentence "W-we didn't do anything just talked about….._that_ room and stuff."

"Hmm." The Storm Guardian was still suspicious "Well you better not do anything to the Primo."

"O-of course not!" Tsuna shouted.

Vongola Decimo and the Storm Guardian were arguing until Tsuna got into his room, but didn't close the door yet.

"Well whatever you say G I'm not a brat!" Tsuna slamed his door in G's face.

G who was standing out there really wanted to blow up the brat ahem I mean Tsuna but he hold it back for his Primo. (Giotto belongs to Tsuna!! DX)

The Decimo on the other hand went straight to the washroom for a bath.

In the tub Tsuna was having some hard thoughts _'What would've happened if G didn't came in at that moment…what was I about to say to Giotto! Giotto is my ancestor for petes sake! My family…' _

Tsuna brought his head more into the bath water. _'I don't want to think anymore…I'll pretend that atmosphere was never there.' _

Tsuna came out of the bath tub a few minutes later and went straight for bed.

XDXDXDXDXD

After G and Tsuna left, Giotto went and sat on his bed.

'_I can't believe I was about to kiss my future heir. Arg but I can't help myself Tsunayoshi is so cute.' _The blond snuggled into his bed.

'_Amalia after you died I thought I might never act like this again.' _The blond just sighed _'Need to wake up early tomorrow and take Tsunayoshi to breakfast.' _ The blond yawned and went to sleep.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Who is this Amalia? What did Giotto mean when he never thought he might act like that ever again? What will happen at the breakfast date next chapter?

**Tsuna:** Arrgg too mush questions.

**Reborn:** Dame-Tsuna *kicks head*

**Tsuna:** Reborn! Why are you here?

**Reborn:** I'm taking over this column. Dame-Tsuna where is my coffee?! *Takes out gun*

**Tsuna:** HHHIIII I'll be back!

**Fangirl:** Did you guys enjoy the 2 chapters? If I get 15 reviews or more I'll do this again. Like it says, here is Reborn-sama!

**Reborn:** *Sips coffee* **Review with your Dying Will. **Ciao Ciao

Uploaded 3/19/10


	7. Date and Omake

It's Friday which means…a new chapter!!! I got 14 reviews but not 15 so no 2 chapter update this week…but I have an Omake in the end so you can read that if you want! Thank you for reviewing **racooncity, orangesky3, ayumistar00, CH0C0CANDYZ, MaggiSakura, Reimei MacGregor, Regent Z.Z mogu95, deaththekidluver08, Pyro The Fox of Fire, Vaeltaja, Echo54*7, I.A.A.N, purple-flavered-gum my bear, and those silent readers who didn't review.**

**Disclaimer:** I wish…but I do not own KHR

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Here it is the chapter for the date!

**Tsuna:** I'm going on the date aren't I?

**Fangirl:** *giggle* Have fun~

**Tsuna:** Sigh when will my peaceful life return to me?

**Fangirl:** *Shrug* Not my problem. In the end of this chapter you'll find an **Omake** I made. You can read if you want after you read this chapter. On with the Story!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"I just didn't really wanted you to know yet." Giotto admitted. He looked over at Tsuna who still looked confused. "I told the scientist to try and make a time machine or something that will help you to go back to your Family."

"Giotto I'm happy that you're trying to help me but it's impossible. Even in my time frame Giannini couldn't even get it to work properly." Tsuna said.

"I know Tsunayoshi," Giotto walked closer to Tsuna "But I want to help you." Giotto put his hand on the bushing Tsuna's face only to see Tsuna blush even redder.

The two just stayed liked that. Staring into each other's eye. "G-Giotto…I" Tsuna was about to say something until he heard a bang.

"OI brat! Get out of Primo's room it's time for him to sleep!" G came in only to see Tsuna squirming around the room.

After G and Tsuna left, Giotto went and sat on his bed.

'_I can't believe I was about to kiss my future heir. Arg but I can't help myself Tsunayoshi is so cute.' _The blond snuggled into his bed.

'_Amalia after you died I thought that I might never act like this again.' _The blond just sighed _'Need to wake up early tomorrow and take Tsunayoshi to breakfast.' _ The blond yawned and went to sleep.

XxX

In the morning Giotto woke up extra early than usual. Why? Because he needed to get stuff ready before he went on a date…I mean breakfast with Tsuna.

Vongola Primo went to his office after he did his usual daily morning routines. He signed all the paper he needed for the next couple of hours. Yes Giotto was a very busy man, but gave up his spare time for Tsuna. (Awww)

Giotto then cheerfully skipped (Yes I mean skipped) to Tsuna's room.

There was a knock which might've woke someone up, but not Tsuna. No, Tsuna can't wake up early at all, only Reborn could wake him up….with some dangerous weapons involved of course.

Tsuna didn't answer the door, so Giotto took liberty to open the door himself. When Giotto did….lets just say he was too shock to speak.

The brunet on the bed had only small amounts of the sheet to cover him. It seemed the brunet didn't change into his PJ's when he went to sleep. So the blond saw the brunet naked with only a certain amount of sheets to cover him.

The blond could have sworn blood was coming up to his nose. The sight was too beautiful. The blond quickly closed the door behind him and went closer to the brunet.

"Mmm Reborn I'm sorry…" Tsuna mumbled in his sleep.

"Psst Tsunayoshi time to wake up." Giotto whispered. Unfortunately this did not wake up Tsuna.

The Primo sighed and breathed in "TSUNAYOSHI IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Vongola Primo shouted in the Decimo's ear. Not too loud though or else everyone would have woke up.

"HHHHIIIIII!! Is there an attack?!" Tsuna screamed getting ready to fight.

Giotto laughed only to realize there was nothing covering Tsuna anymore and he could see everything….."Uhhh Tsunayoshi sorry to burst your bubble but…you should cover yourself." Giotto tried hard to push back his nosebleed.

"Ahhh! **Baka Giotto!**" The caramel eyed man said in Japanes and ran into the washroom.

"Ha ha sorry Tsunayoshi. I'll get clothes out for you. Get ready okay? I'll be waiting for you downstairs." The blue eyed man said exiting the door.

"Mou, I regret not sleeping in my pajama's now." Tsuna mumbled in the shower.

XDXDXDXDXD

Tsuna came down stairs to see Giotto waving at him. This made Tsuna blush like a tomato.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi, I'll keep that as our own little secret okay?" Giotto whispered to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna just nodded with embarrassment.

The Primo's hand took the Decimo's and walked out of the house.

"Huh? Isn't Ugetsu and the others not coming along as well?" The brunet asked.

"You wanted them to come? If you wanted them to come you should've told me. I wanted this to be our bonding time you know." The blond bluntly answered.

"B-bonding time? You m-mean l-like a da-date?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yup." Giotto nodded and moved closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed then that they were still holding hands. Tsuna blushed even redder _'Giotto don't do this to me…' _Tsuna thought.

XDXDXDXDXD

Giotto and Tsuna went to many different places around Italy. It seemed everyone knew Giotto and talked to him. Everyone asked who the "young girl" was. Giotto laughed and said 'my girlfriend cute isn't she?'. Tsuna really wanted to die there. Tsuna cursed inside why couldn't he look more like a boy or at least older.

It was then where they stopped in front of a small restaurant. "Let's eat here Tsunayoshi. The cinnamon buns here are really good." The Primo said.

The restaurant was very cute and yet sophisticated at the same time. Inside, the music box was playing a romantic Italian music.

The two sat down and Tsuna looked over at Giotto when Giotto was giving his order to a waiter. Tsuna noticed how long Giotto's eye lashes were and his beautiful blue eyes. Giotto's long hair (about the same length of Tsuna's hair; little less than half way to the back) was tied back in a loose pony tail by a ribbon.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto said for the hundredth time.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna finally answered.

"Did you want cinnamon buns and coffee?" Giotto asked with a smirk.

"Yes please." Tsuna answered. The waiter left with a nod.

Giotto looked over at Tsuna. "Do you find me beautiful or something Tsunayoshi?" Giotto gave another smirk.

"N-not really. Am I not allowed to stare at stuff Giotto?" Tsuna glared but really looked like pouting.

"Stare at me all you want Tsunayoshi. I like the attention I'm getting from you." Giotto smiled.

"You get a lot of attention from other people in this town already." The brunet said.

"Are you still pouting because they all mistook you for a _young girl_?" The blond asked.

"I'm not pouting." Tsuna stuck out his tongue.

The Primo smiled, a gentle one this time. _'Look what you're doing to me Tsunayoshi.'_

Tsuna was taken back by the gentle smile Giotto was giving. To change the subject Tsuna went with this sentence. "I met your mist guardian yesterday. Spade right?"

The blond nodded. "What did you guys talk about?"

The brunet blushed thinking back…

"_Uhh Spade why did you drag me here?" Asked Tsuna._

"_Kufufufu what is it are you scared I might do something?" _

_Tsuna's intuition was telling him to get out of there so he wanted to…so bad._

"_I'm not scared…it's just awkward…Spade." The brunet finally answered._

"_Fear not my kitten it will be less awkward soon." Spade leaned in closer to Tsuna._

_The brunet panicked and hit the blue-black haired man as hard as he can at his stomach and ran away._

Tsuna shivered. "Nothing really…reminds me a lot about my own mist guardian."

"Ah yes you said you had 2 let's see…Mukuro and Chrome?" The blue eyed man guessed.

"Yup." The caramel eyed man giggled. "Let's do each other a favor and try not to make Spade and Mukuro meet up with each other."

Giotto nodded. A good choice.

The food came after and they both began eating.

Giotto leaned into Tsuna and wiped off the cream that was on Tsuna's mouth with his hands and licked it. "You make it look so yummy Tsuna." Giotto joked still licking. Tsuna blushed _'Stupid…'._

After they finished breakfast (and paid) they slowly started to go back to the Vongola Headquarters. The Primo grabbing the Decimo's hand again. The Decimo didn't struggle this time.

Vongola Primo was content _'If time would stop now.' _He thought.

"Ne Giotto…I wonder when I'll go back? It's been almost 3 days." Tsuna asked.

Giotto freezed at this question. _'Tsuna is not from my time and he is my blood related family. Should I be doing this?' _Giotto thought. _'Should I stop this here and not inflict more pain when it is time for us to separate?' _

"Tsunayoshi if your family came back for you, what will you do?" The blond asked the brunet.

"…W-what are you talking about of course I'll go back." The brunet answered.

"I see…" The blond sighed.

'_Is it time to give up Amalia?' _Giotto looked at the sky so vast and blue.

'_Why did I hesitate there, I should have been able to answer right away…what's wrong with me?' _Tsuna thought.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay! How did you guys liked my date scenes? Good, bad? I want to hear how I did and if I could've done better. I don't mind critics to improve my writing. (Really I don't).

**Tsuna: **Here is an interview that was requested by orangesky3 guess who it is? *shivers*

**Spade: **Kufufufu nice to see you again Tsunayoshi. *blows in ear*

**Tsuna:** HHHIIIIIII!!

**Fangirl:** Well hello Spade. Nice to see that you joined us.

**Spade:** It's nice to see you again too Fangirl kufufufu

**Fangirl:** *smirks* Anyways Tsuna ask the first question!

**Tsuna:** Hai! Eto… "Spade what do you think about Tsuna?"

**Spade:** Kufufufu *turns to readers* I see you all been surprised by my actions to young Vongola *smirks*

**Tsuna:** *sweat drop* Err so w-what d-do you think about me?

**Spade:** Well young Vongola is very cute like a rabbit but can be very hot headed like a horse. But very cute yes… sometimes I even want to devour you.

**Tsuna: **HHHHIIIIIIII! What does that mean! _I hope he is just joking around…_

**Spade:** Kufufufu who knows?

**Tsuna:** *shivers* A-anyways next question "What do you think about Giotto?" HHIII?

**Spade:** Well Vongola is….Very beautiful and dependable. I think he is the only person I would ever follow in my life. Vongola is a very good leader that can lead many people without hesitating and always look forward with those sky blue eyes of his. I trust him very much…but sometimes he can be a child *sigh* I don't know which is the real him…

**Tsuna:** Wow. No wonder Giotto is the Vongola Primo. Uhh anyways last question "How did you come to Vongola Family?"

**Spade:** I didn't come; Vongola came to me saying he needs my power or something and I'll get a very interesting life in return kufufufu he was still a kid back then.

**Tsuna:** I-I see. Well that's all the questions. Spade-san thank you for joining us! *bow*

**Spade:** Kufufufufu…..*disappears*

**Tsuna:** HHHHIIII! W-well on with the **Omake!**

**Omake **Tsuna's Dream before he woke up.

Tsuna's dream is not your average dream….it's your worst nightmare (Muhahahaha)

In the beginning Tsuna was flying in the sky. "Ha today's such a nice day to be flying (??)." Tsuna smiled as he was flying in the sky.

The brunet was flying happily until he saw a broccoli shaped cloud. "That looks like the 5 year old Lambo!" The brunet started to laugh but not for long.

"Tsuna join my dominated world!" A creepy 5 years old Lambo's voice said. "Tsuna~"

"HHHHIIIIIIII!!" The Decimo, creeped out, tried to run away from that broccoli shaped cloud. Only to realize that he was flying (!!!) so there was no way he could run.

Tsuna thought fast and started to swim through the air. "Hey this works!" Tsuna being oblivious to the black clouds he was headed to just swam through the air happily.

When Tsuna noticed though, it was too late. Tsuna heard many creepy things in those black cloud. "I'll bite you to death. No I'll bite him to his afterlife." And "Kufufufu my sweet little kitten come here~".

But the most scariest thing was…The Big Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna~, Dame-Tsuna~, DDAAAMMMMEEE-TTSSUUUNNNAAA~~!!!" Big Reborn started to get louder.

"HHHHIIIIIIII!!" The Vongola Decimo tried to swim away from that….that monster but it was too late. The Big Reborn caught him.

"Dame-Tsuna do your work~" The Big Reborn pointed at a room with mountains of paper inside.

"HHHIIIIII it's that hell room!" Tsuna screamed. "I don't want to Reborn! Reborn I'm sorry! (Remember this sentence from the beginning of this chapter?)

There was a huge shout in that dream, "TSUNAYOSHI IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" (Remember this line?).

Tsunayoshi Sawada…had the worst dream of his life. _'Never will I ever let curiosity get the better of me and open the door of hell.'_

XxX

**Fangirl:** Ha ha what did you think of my first Omake? Good, bad?

**Reborn:** *smirk* I should be bigger I liked to watch dame-Tsuna like that. (HHHIIIIII) **Review with your Dying Will!**

Uploaded 3/26/10


	8. You and Cheezy Lines

Hello once again!! I'm really happy with the reviews you guys gave me! Lots of feedbacks. I tried to put a little more descriptions so it wouldn't feel like air….it does sometimes

Thank you for reviewing **I.A.A.N, ayumistar00, racconcity, Sachiel Angelo, SelfcreatedCharacter (7x), Aya-chan~ (), CH0C0CANDYZ, mogu95, Reimei MacGregor, Pyro The Fox of Fire, SoulReaper Rukia. **All your reviews really encourage me to update every week!!! XD

**Disclaimer: **I wish it was but the lawyers wouldn't let me. T.T

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay this chapter has something you guys all might've been waiting for!

**Tsuna:** I-it's not that is it?

**Fangirl:** What is "that"?

**Tsuna:** N-nothing!

**Fangirl:** Hmm…well it's finally time you guys know who Amalia is!

**Tsuna:** HHHIII!!…..…oh okay it was that. *lets out breath*

**Fangirl:** *raises eye brow* Well anyways on with the story!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"B-bonding time? You m-mean l-like a da-date?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yup." Giotto nodded and moved closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed then that they were still holding hands. Tsuna blushed even redder _'Giotto don't do this to me…' _Tsuna thought.

"Tsunayoshi if your family came back for you, what will you do?" The blond asked the brunet.

"W-what are you talking about of course I'll go back." The brunet answered.

"I see…" The blond sighed.

'_Is it time to give up Amalia?' _Giotto looked at the sky so vast and blue.

'_Why did I hesitate there I should have been able to answer right away…what's wrong with me?' _Tsuna thought.

XxX

The two bosses finally reached the Vongola Headquarters. They were talking normally (whatever defines normal) until they heard a shout.

"Boss! Come here quickly! G and Knuckle are fighting again!" The youngest Guardian shouted.

Tsuna was panic mode when he heard that and ran into a courtyard with Lampo and Giotto.

From where Tsuna was, you could see nothing. There were smokes everywhere. _'HHHIII did G blow up this whole place?!' _Tsuna shouted in his thought.

"G! Knuckle! Stop fighting this instance!" Giotto shouted. Giotto didn't seem to be in a good mood right now.

Immediately the two guardians stopped their attack and the smoke cleared out a couple of minutes later. You could see a battered Storm Guardian and a burned Sun Guardian.

The brunet panicked all over again. Hoping they were not injured, the brunet ran to them. Before he could though, a blond stopped him.

"Don't go close to them Tsunayoshi. They might hurt you. They stopped for now but who know how long that would last." Giotto told Tsuna.

"B-but Giotto! They're injured!" The caramel eyed boy insisted.

"This happens almost every week. Where do you think G's stress goes to?" Giotto smirked. "They only stopped now because I told them to stop."

The Decimo nodded sadly. Still wanting to go treat their wounds.

The medic team came after awhile and started treating G's and Knuckle's wounds. The two in question looked really injured but with the conversation they were holding you can see or hear that they weren't that injured.

"G that was EXTREME! I challenge you again EXTREMELY!" The Sun Guardian EXTREMELY said.

"Heh and I will win again. You're on." The Storm Guardian brought his bombs out of nowhere.

But before they could get into a fight again Giotto came between them and said, "Oh no you don't, only once a week. We had an agreement."

The two looked sad but G put back his bombs and nodded. Knuckle gave a small whimper. While Tsuna gave a sigh of relief.

Giotto scolded G and Knuckle saying that they shouldn't destroy a place for their fight. While Giotto was still shouting Lampo poked Tsuna's shoulders and whispered, "We should go inside, this might take awhile." Tsuna nodded.

XDXDXDXDXD

Back inside the Vongola Headquarters. Tsuna and Lampo were walking side by side.

"Ne Lampo does that really happen once a week?" The Decimo asked.

"Yeah, you better get used to it too, since you might not be leaving for awhile." Lampo answered.

Tsuna didn't want to think about that and started a new subject. "Hey Lampo does Giotto usually bring people out and call it a date? Or act that clingy to other people?" Tsuna wondered.

"Not really. To tell you the truth before you came along, boss was in his room and didn't come out that much for a whole 2 month." The Thunder Guardian admitted.

"Huh why?" Tsuna innocently asked and tilted his head.

Lampo blushed at Tsuna when he saw the cute face. He shook his head and answered "Because a couple of months ago boss's fiancée, Amalia died. So boss didn't come out of the room very much after her death. He was like that for a whole 2 month."

Tsuna felt a sharp pain in his heart. _'Fiancée…' _

"Yeah and so we were really shocked to see boss out of his room to come and meet you when you were just a spy. We tried to persuade him coming out of his room for food and stuff but he didn't. Boss only came out to do paper work or important stuff. So we were really surprised when he came just to meet you. Especially when boss laughed." Lampo continued.

Tsuna thought about what happened when he first met the Primo.

'_Just then the Primo entered followed by his Storm Guardian (G) and Thunder Guardian (Lampo)._

"_Boss! You're here!" Ugetsu said._

"_Of course I'm here. I heard from G that he fought par with this girl who you said is a spy." The Primo talked when he saw his Rain Guardian nod. "I also heard she infiltrated into our base without getting caught either."_

…_.._

"…_Well I didn't want to come to the past I just got transported here by a time machine." Only to get a nod from the Primo, Tsuna continued "To tell you the truth I know where I am now and…I'm a guy not a girl."_

_Giotto laughed which surprised his guardians. They knew their boss hasn't laughed for a long time…not after' her' death.'_

Tsuna remembered. "I see…" Tsuna felt somewhat happy. Happy that Giotto laughed because of him.

"I got to say though; it did make me pretty jealous." Lampo admitted again.

Vongola Decimo blushed and gave a sweet smile to the Thunder Guardian.

"W-well anyways you should be happy!" Lampo said blushing and walked away, bumping into a couple of walls.

"Kufufufufu. Young Vongola you shouldn't smile like that to our poor young thunder guardian." Spade appeared out of thin air.

"S-Spade! W-what a surprise!... U-uh I think Ugetsu is calling me!" Tsuna tried to excuse himself.

"Not so fast young Vongola. I need to talk to you _privately_." Spade emphasized the last word.

"M-Muku I-I mean Spade are you still mad about last time. In that case I'm sor…" The brunet tried to apologise but the blue-black colour haired man took the brunet by his arm and went into a room…a dark room.

"HHHIIIII Spade! W-we can talk about this!" Tsuna begged once he realized the door just locked itself.

"Kufufufu, not now young Vongola." The light blue eye got closer to the caramel ones.

"You dare wake me up Spade…Tsunayoshi Sawada." A voice said in the darkness.

"HHHIIII! Alaude-san!" Tsuna shouted.

Spade got away from the room realizing who spoke those words and whispered, "Bad planning, I'll talk to you later young Vongola." And Spade disappeared in thin air…again.

The so called 'young Vongola' was in a crisis. "Err Alaude-san…I think Ugetsu is calling me now…"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…don't use the same excuse twice." The Cloud Guardian got out his tonfas, "I will bite you to your afterlife."

"HHHHIIII!" Tsuna screamed and tried to run. Which he did succeed for the first time.

It seemed _this_ Cloud Guardian liked to hunt his prey _slowly_.

Tsuna kept running and ran out into the courtyard. (Not the one G blew up). He heard a beautiful melody.

When the brunet looked around to see where it was coming from until he saw Ugetsu with his flute. Ugetsu was on a tree branch not too high and not too low. With Ugetsu's kimono and flute he really looked beautiful. The brunet watch in awe. _'It's so beautiful…'_

It seemed Ugetsu noticed Tsuna and stopped playing the flute. Ugetsu came down from the tree he was sitting on. "Yo Tsuna!" Ugetsu smiled.

The caramel eyed man was about to respond back until…Alaude got there.

"Ugetsu don't protect this herbivore or I'll bite you to your afterlife as well." Alaude hissed.

"Ma, ma Alaude you shouldn't say things like that or else your great great great grandson might say that as well." Ugetsu reasoned.

'_Hibari-san already does…'_ Tsuna's sweat dropped.

Alaude was about to attack when they heard an intruder alarm go off.

"You were lucky this time herbivore." And Alaude walked off.

"Feewww thank you Ugetsu." Tsuna thanked.

"Ha ha no problemo." Ugetsu laughed.

It seemed nobody noticed but there was a mysterious guy who had a knife in his hand.

'_Die Vongola!' _

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay I'm going to leave it at that! Guess who it is? Maybe you guys already know though…anyways here is the best hitman in the world…Reborn-sama!

**Reborn: **If you didn't know I was the greatest hitman in the world…*smirk* bad things might happen to you. **Review with your Dying Will!**

**The End? **

**Fangirl:** No it's not since…there were over 15 reviews!! So I got another chapter ready for you guys!! You will now find out who that person was in

5

-

4

-

3

-

2

-

1

**Warning: **Some kissing with a boy and boy involved! (Guess who?)

XxX

**Fangirl: **Kyaa there is a kissing scene in this chapter!

**Tsuna:** T-there is?!

**Fangirl:** Yup!

**Tsuna:** *jaw drop*

**Fangirl:** On with the story!

XxX

Some stranger came out of a bush and aimed his knife to kill Tsuna, but Ugetsu saw this and got in the way and pushed the man down on his head with his arms.

"Who are you?! Answer!" Ugetsu yelled.

"Hu hu, why should I answer!" The man said. He looked over at Tsuna "Die Vongola! Die! It's your entire fault!"

Tsuna stared at the man. "Tsuna don't mind him. I'll hold him here, can you go get G?" The Rain Guardian asked. Tsuna nodded and ran inside. Tsuna was shaking.

XDXDXDXD

"So this is the intruder." Lampo stated the obvious.

Giotto and his Guardians were in the interrogation room with the intruder who was still knocked out. The room was dark, it only has a lamp to light the room. But everyone could tell that Giotto was not very happy, because of the murderous aura he was giving off.

"Ugetsu you said he targeted Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked in a dark voice.

"Yes boss." Ugetsu answered.

"Where is that brat anyway?" G asked.

Ugetsu explained that Tsuna was in his room since he would be more safer there. Just then the intruder woke up.

The intruder looked around and shouted "Die Vongola!" at Giotto, but then he stopped. "No wait you look different than before…"

"So your real target was at boss!" Lampo said. "Then why did you attack Tsuna!"

Lampo was about to attack the intruder but G hold him back. "Let go G!" Lampo shouted squirming in G's arms.

'_Who knew Lampo was obsessed with the brat…' _G thought while trying to hold back Lampo. "Calm down stupid, don't make stuff worse for Primo." G whispered to Lampo. The latter nodded and calmed down but he was still angry.

XDXDXDXDXD

After couple hours of investigation they found out the intruder was working for the Medici Family. Also that they wanted to kill Giotto. The Guardians and their boss were inside the kitchen discussing what to do.

"It seems that they started to notice our increase in power huh?" The Rain Guardian smiled.

"Che, we were always strong, those guys just never noticed it." The annoyed Storm Guardian complained but was really happy on the inside.

"You got that right. They are finally noticing our power." Spade smirked.

"Ooooohhhhhh this is getting EXTREME!!!!" Knuckle shouted, only to get hit by Lampo on the head, who was still pouting about what happened before.

Alaude was by the corner not wanting to crowd around the weaklings. "Why did they attack Tsunayoshi Sawada, is the question, but that is obvious." Alaude spoke out of nowhere.

"Yes…it's because we look alike, so the enemy thought that Tsunayoshi was me." Giotto entered the conversation. _'It's my fault…'_

"It is true boss and Tsuna look alike and that if you were not close to them enough you wouldn't be able to notice. Boss…it's not your fault. Plus I protected Tsuna in time so he only got out with some scratches right?" Ugetsu explained.

"You flute freak. You took the words I wanted to say." G grumbled.

The Vongola Primo nodded and told his Guardians that he will be in Tsuna's room if they needed him and exited the kitchen.

Giotto was climbing up the stairs and stopped. _'If Ugetsu hadn't saved Tsunayoshi…could Tsuna have protected himself? We still have his weapons with us…what if Ugetsu didn't get there in time…what if I lost another important person in my life…'_

The blond was in pain and held his shirt that was close to his heart. _'Amalia…I don't know anymore…' _

Giotto started to walk again and went into his room. Once inside he got the stuff he needed and headed straight to Tsuna's room.

There was a knock on the Decimo's door. "Coming." Replied the Decimo.

When Tsuna opened the door he saw his ancestor and asked if he could come in. Tsuna nodded and let his ancestor come in the room.

Giotto sat on Tsuna's bed and Tsuna went to stand by the window. Silence….

"Tsunayoshi…" The blond finally spoke.

"Y-yes?" The latter replied.

Giotto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of mitten with 27 engraved on it. "I believe this is yours." Giotto said still not looking Tsuna in the eye.

"T-thank you Giotto." Tsuna was not shocked to not get his pill box since he did not need those to go into Hyper mode anymore. Instead he was shocked about how down Giotto looked and that Giotto wouldn't look into Tsuna's eyes.

"Giotto is something wrong?" The brunet finally asked. The brunet saw the blond look up. The sky blue eyes looking into the caramel ones.

"Tsunayoshi….I think it's time to tell you something." Giotto stood up from the bed and got closer to Tsuna, who was standing by the window.

Tsuna felt something uneasy about this and gulped. "What is it Giotto?"

"…Tsunayoshi when I heard that you were attacked I thought my heart stopped. I started thinking that I couldn't live anymore if you died." Giotto continued still looking into the caramel eyes. "When I heard that you only got away with scratches I sighed with relief." Giotto took his hands and put them on his chest where his heart was. "What do you think this feeling is Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet was shocked. He really did not want to answer. "…Giotto think over it again…you might've just been confused. I-It's wrong…this is wrong."

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arms with his hands and his emotions just exploded, "No Tsunayoshi! Don't look away. You know full well how I feel. It's the truth. It's no mistake, I really feel this way about you…I know it's wrong…I know I'm your ancestor and you are my descendent…but…I lo-" Giotto was cut off.

"Don't Giotto! Please this is wrong!" The caramel eyes were covered in tears. "We can't do this…you are my blood relative and we are from different times. If I never came to this time then you would never have fallen in love with me!" Tsuna had enough; he knew that this was going to happen.

Tsuna started to cry. "I-If I didn't come to the past you would have never known me. Then y-you wouldn't feel that w-way. T-think it over." Tsuna sniffed and tried to portray his sentence as best as he could.

Giotto was angry why couldn't Tsuna understand and he thought of an idea.

Giotto's lips met with Tsuna's. Tsuna struggled to get out of the kiss but Giotto held firm. Giotto let go of Tsuna in a little while.

Once Tsuna got away from Giotto, he looked away.

"W-what did you do that for!" Tsuna argued but was blushing.

"Tsunayoshi I love you. I really do. Please believe me!" Giotto leaned down on Tsuna hugging him.

The caramel eyes water up. _'I believe you… but this is forbidden Giotto. It will just bring pain and no happiness.' _The caramel eyed man thought. Giotto was still hugging Tsuna like there was no tomorrow.

The Decimo hugged the Primo back. "Giotto…" the Decimo whispered. Giotto looked up at the Tsuna. "Do you really love me?" Vongola Decimo asked the forbidden question.

The blond nodded. "I love you. I would offer my life for yours if I had to. I would do anything to make you happy Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was still hugging Giotto. "Even though we might have to go against our Family? Even though we might have more sad times then happy ones? Even though-" Tsuna was cut off by Giotto's finger on his lips.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi…I know we might have more sad memories than happy ones, but I will share those memories with you and that's all that matters." The blond said without hesitation.

"Stupid Giotto. All you know is to say cheesy lines after another." Tsuna mumbled. Giotto laughed at that.

"What can I do Tsunayoshi, you are my everything." Giotto said another cheesy line. Tsuna laughed with him after that.

Both bosses sat down by the window in the orange coloured room made by the sunset. _'The day is almost over' _Thought Giotto. He looked down on Tsunayoshi who actually managed to fall asleep after all that. Giotto then heard a murmur coming out of Tsuna's mouth "I love you Giotto…". Giotto smiled at that.

"Me too Tsunayoshi…" Giotto murmured back before he closed his eyes.

XxX

**Fangirl:** OMG it's going so fast! Didn't they only meet each other like 4 days ago? Sigh…

**Tsuna:** You're the one that wrote all this! You should talk!

**Fangirl:** Shut up lover boy! I hope the kiss in here didn't traumatise anyone! I put it in the warning!

**Reborn:** Dame-Tsuna you should've done better than that.

**Tsuna:** I told you I didn't write it!

**Reborn:** *smacks Tsuna's head* you are 100 years to early to talk to me like that!

**Tsuna: **Reborn!

**Reborn:** Tsk-tsk. **Review with your Dying Will!**

Uploaded 2/2/10


	9. The Changes

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

Okay for people who didn't see my last Ch. 9 that said "Important!" on it and for people who did see my last ch.9. I am now changing names for the Vongola Primo's Guadians "fake" names into the original ones. Why? Because now since they revealed their true names in the anime, I thought things might get too confusing. I'm also declaring this story AU because of their OOCness (some actually makes sense)

I thank everyone who took their time and voted. But I thought I should choose number 1 in the end. I'm sorry for those who picked number 2 or 3. Instead I will write "fake name=real name (What Guardian)" every chapter so all of you hopefully won't be confused.

I took my time to write the original names down on every chapter I did so far. (You can look at my previous chapters to check) I have also changed some stuff but they are not that important anyways. Plus I have changed some looks in my story like Mattia/Alaude has blond hair not black or Niccolo/Spade doesn't have mismatched eyes (things like that) I just changed those to make more sense with the new names I'll be using now.

Davide=G (Storm), Alex/Alessandro=Asari Ugetsu (using Ugetsu) (Rain), Marco=Lampo (Thunder), Antonio=Knuckle (Sun), Mattia=Alaude (Cloud), Niccolo=Daemon Spade (using Spade) (Mist).

I have done an all nighters to upload this chapter with the rest (the previous chapters) to be uploaded in time as I always do.

Anyways thank you for reviewing **I.A.A.N, Aya-chan~ (), racooncity, I-Love-Anime0, SoulReaper Rukia, kaitlin177, ayumistar00, Vaeltaja, orangesky3, Pyro The Fox of Fire, Regent Z.Z, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, SegnalaErroreAnima, KiraLacus Forever, sakura angel dark, Lerdadue, Shishidoryofan, Deviously Ruined Rose, kuroyukihime2, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Sachiel Angelo, natsuu, hibaXtsu, blueporing90, Matron, mogu95, CH0C0CANDYZ, and WhiteShadoes.**

I'm sorry I couldn't do a chapter 2 in 1 even though it was over 15 reviews (please forgive me). I will try that as soon as I get all my chapters in order (they are all messed up!!) XD

Disclaimer: Do I have money? *Looks into wallet* Nope it seems I don't own KHR.

Rating: T

Warning: This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** I know you guys were waiting for this!

**Tsuna:** How do you know?

**Fangirl:** Because I can read minds O.O

**Tsuna:** Okay even if I'm a little gullible… I would never believe that!

**Fangirl:** Kufufufu as long as I have Mukuro and Spade by my side I can so Tsuna *Smirk*

**Tsuna:** HHHIIIII a third Mukuro appeared! *runs away*

**Fangirl:** ….On with the story!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Tsunayoshi I love you. I really do. Please believe me!" Giotto leaned down on Tsuna.

The caramel eyes water up. _'I believe you but this is forbidden Giotto. It will just bring pain and no happiness.' _The caramel eyed man thought.

"I love you. I would offer my life for yours if I had to. I would do anything to make you happy Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was still hugging Giotto. "Even though we might have to go against our family? Even though we might have more sad times then happy ones? Even though-" Tsuna was cut off by Giotto's finger on his lips.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi…I know we might have more sad memories then happy ones, but I will share those memories with you." The blond said without hesitation.

"Stupid Giotto. All you know is to say cheesy lines after another." Tsuna mumbled. Giotto laughed at that.

"What can I do Tsunayoshi, you are my everything." Giotto said another cheesy line. Tsuna laughed with him after that.

Both bosses sat down by the window in the orange coloured room by the sunset. _'The day is almost over' _Thought Giotto. He looked down on Tsunayoshi who actually managed to fall asleep after all that. Giotto then heard a murmur coming out of Tsuna's mouth "I love you Giotto…". Giotto smiled at that.

"Me too Tsunayoshi…" Giotto murmured back before he closed his eyes.

XxX

Knock……..Knock…!!!!!

Knock. Knock !!!!!! "God dammit!!! Why isn't the brat answering?!" G shouted.

"Maa, maa" Ugetsu (who was no help) calmly said.

"Oiiii!! BOSS! Open the door to the EXTREME!" Knuckle yelled.

Outside of Tsuna's temporary room was Giotto's Guardians. Except for Alaude, he never did like crowds.

Knuckle couldn't take it anymore and he did his EXTREME punch and the door broke in half…literally. When the Guardians saw what was inside they all thought _'Awww.' _

By the window were their boss and Tsuna. Both leaning their heads on each other shoulders while sleeping. Plus the sunset made things even cuter.

"Should we wake them up?" The Thunder Guardian finally spoke. G got out of his daydream and nodded at Lampo.

"Wait shouldn't we let them sleep. I mean we can tell them about the plan tomorrow. They look tired you know." The Rain Guardian reasoned. The Sun Guardian agreed.

"Stupid Flute freak! It doesn't work like that!" G shouted. Only to hear a "ssshhhhh" from the other Guardians.

"Well, since it's a tied vote 2/2 we should get Spade to vote." Lampo suggested. The men looked over at Spade.

Spade raised his eye brows. He looked around and realized they were talking about him. Spade pointed his finger at himself and got 4 men giving him nods.

"Well, well, I guess I have to…hmmm…." The Mist Guardian took a long time to decide. The Storm Guardian got frustrated. Ditto can go to the Sun Guardian as well.

"CHOOSE ALREADY!!" G and Knuckle shouted at the same time. Spade smirked.

"Kufufufu it seems someone already woke up." Spade stated. The others turned around to see their boss awake.

Surprised to see Tsuna still asleep even though it was noisy, the others didn't speak. Giotto picked up Tsuna, bridal style (KYYAA) and put him on his bed. Giotto covered Tsuna with a blanket and walked towards his Guardians.

"Let's talk outside." Giotto asked his Guardian nodded. "And Ugetsu bring Alaude to the dining room." Ugetsu nodded.

Giotto and his guardians excluding Ugetsu and Alaude went down to the dining room.

XDXDXDXD

"Sorry I had to leave the meeting like that guys." The blond apologised.

"It's ok Primo! You didn't have to care about those little stuff." G reassured.

Giotto smiled and said "So did you guys think of a plan then?" Alaude and Ugetsu walked in just in time to hear that question.

"Yo sorry we're late. Alaude didn't want to come." Ugetsu smiled. "Next time you interrupt my nap again Ugetsu I will bite you to your afterlife." Alaude warned.

Lampo had a sweat drop. "Boss we thought of a good plan…sort of. It's safest for Tsuna though." Lampo answered his boss.

"What is the plan?" The blond asked. Curious of the answer.

There was a silence.

"It's to make young Vongola wear female clothing. Kufufufu." The Mist Guardian got rid of the silence. Giotto twitch a little.

"Yeah boss. Tsuna will look good in female clothing. After all most of us thought Tsuna was a girl in the beginning until we saw that Tsuna had no breast!" Ugetsu laughed.

G hit Ugetsu on the head. "Stupid flute freak! You're a pedophile aren't you?! You even wanted to see the brat's under part." G shouted at 'flute freak'.

Giotto did a spit take (1) on what he was drinking. "Primo are you ok?!" G freaked out. Giotto waved his hands to show he was ok….sort of.

"W-well that is…a-as long as we get Tsunayoshi's approval." Primo stuttered.

"You mean if we get young Vongola's approval to see _'there'_ then we can look?" Spade spoke. The others looked shocked at him and turned their heads to look at their boss (even Alaude).

Giotto was blushing. "O-of course not!" then mumbled "well if he really approves…" and talked normally again "I was talking about the plan, about Tsunayoshi wearing girl clothes! Not that! Spade what are you thinking!" Giotto defended.

"Kufufufu I see well I have to make sure young Vongola approves then." Spade stated.

Nobody knew if Spade was talking about the plan or the _'bottom' _part. They didn't really want to know. Maybe in truth Spade was the pedophile…

"That's right!" Lampo remembered interrupting the awkward thoughts. "You were harassing Tsuna the other day weren't you Spade!"

Everyone's eyes looked over at Spade. Giotto was glaring at Spade _'How dare he harass __my __Tsunayoshi!' _Even though Tsuna wasn't his yet back then.

"W-well I have to excuse myself here." Spade excused himself. Mostly because the glare he was getting from his boss. _'I have to remember to kill Lampo later…kufufufu' _Spade disappeared.

"EXTREME Spade has harassed Tsuna! That is EXTREME! It's reall-" Knuckle's mouth was covered by G.

"Shut up stupid. Can't you see Primo is angry because that creep harassed his descendent!" G stated.

People might have thought that but the real reason Giotto was mad is because Spade harassed his _lover_, not his descendent.

As if on cue Tsuna walked in.

"Tsuna you're awake!" Ugetsu cheered. Tsuna nodded and rubbed his eyes. You could see that Tsuna was still sleepy.

The brunet looked around when his caramel eyes met the sky blue ones. The brunet blushed like crazy, thinking of what happened before he fell asleep.

"What are you blushing for brat! Come in we have something to tell you." G scolded.

Tsuna walked into the dining room, _'Did Giotto told them about our relationship now?! Or did they find out?! Are they against it? Oh my god! What should I say!' _Tsuna was panicking inside.

The Decimo looked over at the Primo while he walked over to a seat. _'Uwaa Giotto at least give me a signal or something!' _The Decimo looked at the Primo again…_ 'Giotto looks mad…did I do something to make him mad?! Did he realize that he doesn't love me anymore?... He might've…I never told him how I feel about him, that I lo-' _

"Tsunayoshi are you okay?" Giotto asked. Giotto was worried as he saw Tsunayoshi's caramel eyes threatening to cry.

"Tsuna did you have a nightmare? Or is it because that stupid right hand man shouted at you?" Lampo was also worried.

"What?! ….Sorry if I scared you?" G said with a question mark. Although G was mean, rude, and a jerk but he knew when he had to say sorry.

The group was shock (except Alaude) when the brunet started to laugh. They all blushed (Like I said except for Alaude). "W-what is it?" G stuttered.

The brunet smiled. "Nothing at all. Sorry if I scared you guys. It's nothing. Something just went into my eyes." The brunet explained but nobody bought it.

"Well if you aren't going to tell us, we might as well tell you the plan." Ugetsu stated. Tsuna looked over at Ugetsu _'Plan?' _

"Yes Tsuna, we now know the danger you might be in now since some Families are trying to kill boss. You might be targeted because of that so-" Ugetsu explained.

"Stop." Tsuna cut off Ugetsu explanation. "I'm not weak enough to be taken down by those intruders. You guys don't need to worry about me."

"Stop kidding yourself Tsunayoshi Sawada. Indeed you might be strong as those weak herbivore, but you are still defenceless if they come in groups against you." Alaude glared. G opened his mouth to say something.

Giotto stopped whatever G was about to say. "Tsunayoshi. All we want is your safety. After all, you are the boss of the Vongola as well." Giotto told Tsuna.

"How about you then Giotto? Are you going to get protected as well?" Tsuna asked his secret lover. Giotto shook his head.

"No, if I do hide from them or get protected from my Family then it's not going to work. They will never encounter the true wrath of the Vongola." Giotto smirked. The others smirked as well.

Tsuna pouted. He didn't want to be the only one to be protected. Giotto saw this, "Tsunayoshi please do this…for me? For us? (Implying to Giotto and Guardians)" Giotto begged. He really didn't want Tsuna to get injured because of him.

Tsuna thought and nodded. "Fine what's the plan?" Tsuna gave in giving a dissatisfied moan.

Ugetsu wanted to answer this one. "You dress as a girl! Lampo go get the dress!"

"Ok dress as a giiiiiaahhhhh! What?! No way! I'm not going to dress like a girl! Stay away from me Lampo!" Tsuna rejected.

"Aww but you'll look so cute! I mean if you never told us you were a boy we would have always believed you were a girl!" Lampo cooed. (lol)

"Sh-shut up! I'm a 20 year old man! I'm not cross dressing!" Tsuna looked at his lover. "You knew about this didn't you Giotto! How can you betray me! You said you would do anything for me! You said you would die for me and love me!!"

………………….

"What did you say?" Ugetsu, Lampo, G, Knuckle, even Alaude asked.

Oh crap.

XxX

(1) A spit take is when you are drinking and you spit out what you were drinking. If you seen dramas or animes you might understand. It actually feels refreshing. XD

**Fangirl:** Tsk-tsk already caught. It hasn't even been one day yet. Will the guardians figure it out? Stay tuned!

**Omake** How The Plan Came to Be

This is what happened after Giotto left the guardians in the kitchen so he could go to Tsuna's room.

"So what should we EXTREMEly do?" Knuckle asked the group.

Silence………..

"I think we should first make a plan to protect Tsuna." Lampo suggested. Everyone agreed. (Yes even Alaude.)

"Any ideas then?" G asked his fellow Guardians. Ugetsu smirked.

"I have an idea! Ohh oh pick me!" The Rain Guardian moved his arm around.

"This is not school you stupid flute freak!" The Storm Guardian shouted angrily at the stupidness of his fellow Guardian.

"Ha, ha I guess." Ugetsu rubbed that back of his head but still laughing. "Kufufufu what is your idea Ugetsu?" Spade smirked thinking he might get something good out of this.

"Well I thought maybe we should dress Tsuna into looking like a girl!" Ugetsu smiled. The Guardians blushed thinking of that, some could feel a nose bleed coming on. Alaude did too but really didn't show it.

The picture of Tsuna wearing a dress….was deadly.

"I EXTREMEly approve!"

"Me too~"

"Kufufufu this is a good plan."

"That brat deserves this."

"…." Alaude didn't say anything and started to leave. "Where are you going Alaude?" Ugetsu asked. "I'm going to nap….don't wake me up Ugetsu…or any of you herbivore." And Alaude left.

"Arrg I get pissed off when he call us herbivore! What makes him a carnivore huh?" G was frustrated.

"Ma, ma." Ugetsu tried (like I said tried) to calm G down.

"So………are we going to go with this plan?" Lampo asked everyone. _'GOD YES!!! I WANT TO SEE GIRL TSUNA!!!!' _Everyone wanted to say but hold it back because of their pride and just nodded.

They all started thinking about what kind of dress and other stuff to do for Tsuna.

XxX

**Fangirl:** I hope things weren't too confusing for you guys. (I hope so) Please tell me if things got way too out of hand and you had no idea what is what and who is who. I'll try and help as best as I can to get all of you guys comfortable and read in peace. I'm very very sorry about the changes! Blame the anime people suddenly starting the Primo Arc even though the manga never did. (Please don't sue me) If I get a lot of reviews saying that they don't want the new names and rather have the fake names I will think about it and might change it back.

**Reborn:** Do you want to see Tsuna in a dress? Then **Review with your Dying Will **and you might be able to read it.

Uploaded 4/9/10


	10. Look Foward to the Future

So many reviews!! I appreciate all your reviews! They always keep me going! XD Thank you for reviewing **Reimei MacGregor, Aya-chan~ (), racooncity, Vaeltaja, orangesky3, blueporing90, SoulReaper Rukia, applepie1989 (), raisuke, Mary TheNird (), and all you silent readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: ***pouts* I wish I own KHR *crys in corner*

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Alrighty then we really want to know if Tsuna will be cross-dressing or not right?

**Tsuna:** I'm not going to do it! Nuh-uh!

**Fangirl:** We'll see about that. Anyways you guys read and find out!

Davide=G (Storm), Alex/Alessandro=Asari Ugetsu (using Ugetsu) (Rain), Marco=Lampo (Thunder), Antonio=Knuckle (Sun), Mattia=Alaude (Cloud), Niccolo=Daemon Spade (using Spade) (Mist).

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Fine what's the plan?" Tsuna gave in.

Ugetsu wanted to answer this one. "You dress as a girl! Lampo go get the dress!"

"Ok dress as a giiiiiaahhhhh! What?! No way! I'm not going to dress like a girl! Stay away from me Lampo!" Tsuna rejected.

"Aww but you'll look so cute! I mean if you never told us you were a boy we would have always believed you were a girl!" Lampo cooed. (lol)

"Sh-shut up! I'm a 20 year old man! I'm not cross dressing!" Tsuna looked at his lover. "You knew about this didn't you Giotto! How can you betray me! You said you would do anything for me! You said you would die for me!!"

………………….

"What did you say?" Ugetsu, Lampo, G, Knuckle, even Alaude asked.

XxX

Tsuna covered his mouth. _'Oh crap what did I just say!' _Tsuna panicked.

Giotto took over this conversation. "That was a vow Tsunayoshi. It was meant that I would protect you…_we_ will protect you from harm if anything means necessary." Giotto coolly explained not even flinching.

........

Ugetsu laughed. "I see so that's what it was! I thought you guys did the wedding vow or something!"

G smacked his forehead for not believing his beloved Primo. While Lampo and Alaude just nodded.

'_Thank god Giotto can make good lies…wait, is that a good thing?' _The Decimo thought.

Lampo smirked at his chance. Tsuna wasn't on his guard right now. Lampo called over a maid and they both grabbed Tsuna, who was struggling, and brought him to a room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"

"Ha ha I think everybody could hear that." Ugetsu just laughed.

"That was an EXTREME shout Tsuna!" Knuckle shouted to Tsuna. Giotto covered his ears. _'Sorry Tsunayoshi this is for your own good.' _

A few minutes passed and Lampo and the maid came out looking exhausted. "Tsuna is so hard to take control of…" Lampo breathed. "Come out Tsuna before we go overboard with your outfit!" Lampo shouted.

Tsuna hesitated to come out of the room. When he did come out, everyone looked like fishes. Gapping. They felt a nose bleed, a giant nose bleed coming out.

Tsuna was wearing a simple orange dress with a red bow on the side. The dress was not too long or not too short. Since Tsuna doesn't have any…bust, the dress was baggy and had straps. It fitted Tsuna though. With Tsuna's long brunet hair and his big caramel eyes he looked like a princess out of a fairy tale book…maybe even more beautiful.

"Tsuna you are EXTREMELY beautiful! Beautiful then any women I ever EXTREMEly saw!" Knuckle complemented, trying to hide his nose bleed.

"Thanks Knuckle." Tsuna thanked. _'Though I don't know if that's a complement for a guy.' _The caramel eyes wondered to the sky blue ones. _'Ha ha even Giotto looks like he has a hard time covering his nose bleed.'_

The brunet felt a hand on his shoulder. The brunet looked at Ugetsu. "Tsuna I think you should get a s--change." Ugetsu suggested.

Tsuna didn't hear what Ugetsu said, "What?"

"I said you should get a -e- change." Ugetsu repeated himself. Tsuna frowned he thought he heard Ugetsu say something but he thought it couldn't be true so he asked again about what Ugetsu just said. The others in the room sweat dropped.

"Tsuna I said you should get a --x change." Ugetsu just had to repeat that again.

Punch.

Tsuna angrily left the room after that.

XDXDXDXD

Giotto entered his lover's room.

"Who said you can enter?" The Decimo pouted.

"Well you don't really have a door anymore since Knuckle broke it down…" The Primo answered.

Tsuna was angry but really looked like pouting. "How could you do this Giotto! You betrayed me!"

Giotto calmed Tsuna down saying that it was for Tsuna's safety. Then he hugged Tsuna like any lover would do to calm down their beloveds.

"Stupid Giotto…" Tsuna whispered. "People will be able to see us since there is no door."

"Then let them see. I do not mind. Do you mind Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked.

"I just want you to be happy Giotto and not suffer because of me." Tsuna grabbed Giotto's shirt and leaned in more.

"Sigh, what am I suppose to do Tsunayoshi. I really want to kiss you right now. You don't know how adorable you're being." Vongola Primo admitted.

"Then kiss me…" Tsuna closed his caramel eyes. Giotto gulped and leaned in closer….

"Tsuna! I thought we should do your hair too!" Lampo suddenly came in. Only to see a scrambling Tsuna and Giotto. _'Need to fix that door ASAP.' _Giotto noted to himself.

Tsuna looked at Lampo. "I'm not doing my hair. You guys already said I look like a g-gi-g-gir…." Tsuna stuttered not wanting to say the word "girl".

"Aww but you would look cute!" Lampo gave one of those smiles that you can't refuse. The caramel eyes tried to look away but couldn't. _'Don't give up Tsuna! Have your pride as a man!' _Tsuna thought.

"Lampo go annoy someone else." The blond sighed. "Tsunayoshi and I have some important business to talk about."

'_Ha important business my butt! They are hiding something…and I am going to find out later!' _Lampo thought. "Ok I'll leave. See you around boss, Tsuna!" Lampo said and left.

"Well that ruined the mood. Didn't it Tsunayoshi?" Giotto smirked, but deep inside he frowned.

"Well that's too bad." The brunet brushed it off. _'HHii what if Lampo came in a second later……I don't want to think about it. Is this bad after all?' _The brunet thought and looked over at Giotto.

Drool was coming out of Tsuna's mouth. Giotto is what you can describe as hot! With Giotto's long blond hair and sky blue eyes….who wouldn't look away? Especially when he is tall and rich! Tsuna wondered if he deserves Giotto at all.

On the other hand Giotto was thinking the same thing. Tsuna is very cute with his small frame. Long brunet hair and big caramel eyes…..who can hate him? Giotto felt he didn't deserve Tsuna.

When Tsuna was going on about whether he deserves Giotto or not he remembered somebody. "Ne, Giotto? Who is this Amalia to you? I heard she was your fiancée and that she died a couple of months ago." Tsuna knew he was going to regret the answer of this.

The sky blue eyes went darker. "Tsunayoshi where did you hear that?" The blond asked. "I rather not say." The brunet replied back.

Giotto could only sigh. "Yes Amalia was my fiancée we were supposed to marry someday, but…" Giotto stopped when he saw those caramel eyes water up.

"Stop! I don't want to hear! Pretend I said nothing!" Tsuna cried regretting that he asked. Giotto came closer to Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead. Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly.

"Amalia was my fiancée but it was set up by our parents, you can say it was an arranged marriage. She and I were nothing but friends. I felt no attraction to her and same goes for her. True I was sad when she died, but if it was you Tsunayoshi I don't know if I could live." Giotto whispered in his lover's ear.

Tsuna sniffed. "Really? You aren't lying to me?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna knew he was being selfish. He knew that if he brought Amalia up Giotto would be sad, but Tsuna wanted to feel reassured. Tsuna knew it wouldn't be weird if Giotto had many girlfriends, but he wanted to be the only special one to Giotto.

"I'm not lying to you Tsunayoshi. I would never." Giotto reassured.

"But I heard that you didn't come out of your room a lot when…she died." Tsuna still asked questions. _'I'm so selfish…what does Giotto see in me?' _

The blond hugged the brunet tighter. "…We were outside one day. On a usual date to eat out….but she got shot because of me. Amalia took the bullet for me and she died. I blamed it on myself. That I couldn't be stronger. Why couldn't I have been the one to die?" Giotto whispered.

'_Giotto…' _Tsuna thought and hugged Giotto very tight. "Giotto you are not at fault. Nobody should be blamed for deaths….we…we all have to die someday." Tsuna thought of his time. The time when he first met Giotto as the Vongola Primo. The dead one. The one that gave Tsuna the X glove: Vongola edition. The one that looked sad when he saw Tsuna.

The brunet could hear sniffs from his lover. "Shhh it's okay Giotto. I'm sorry I had to bring this up. I knew this was going to be painful…but I'm selfish."

They hugged like that for a while. The bosses don't know for how long they stayed like that, but they were happy. The bosses were closer than ever and they knew that.

'_Maybe just maybe we might have a happy ending Giotto.' _Tsuna smiled. _'I hope so…'_

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay I think this is actually the first time I didn't end it as a cliff hanger. Or did I? *shrug*

**Reborn:** Sigh why are you clueless like dame-Tsuna.

**Fangirl:** Don't compare me with Tsu-chan! Anyways here is another chapter I promised you guys before! We are going back in time!

**Tsuna:** Huh?

**Fangirl:** You'll get what I mean when you read on.

**Tsuna:** Okay…

**Fangirl:** *sniff* Sorry I cried while making this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

XxX

It was a regular day for Giotto. He woke up, brushed his teeth, got dressed, did some paper work, and ate breakfast.

Giotto was enjoying his cup of coffee until he heard loud stomps coming closer to him. "GIOTTO!!" A woman's voice shouted.

The Primo sighed and put his coffee down. "What is it Amalia?" The Primo groaned at his fiancée, though he felt no romantic attraction to her. Since the fiancé and fiancée thing was set up by their parents.

"Well I was thinking if we could go out today! There is that HUGE sale going on at the town square!" Amalia gave a huge explanation about why they should go out.

You could say Amalia is a beautiful woman. She has long red hair and big violet eyes. Amalia had an average height and pretty slim. Her face is pretty and she has a bright attitude. People in the Vongola Headquarters say that their boss is lucky to have someone as beautiful as Amalia.

"Amalia I have TONS and I mean tons of paper work today. So I can't do anything with you today. Plus my instinct today tells me not to go outside today." Giotto reasoned.

Amalia rolled her eyes. "Oh you're talking about your intuition let's see I think they called it the Vongola Intuition or something…anyways you can't escape me today! I already got G's permission!" The red head gave a goofy smile.

'_Thanks a lot G…'_ Giotto thought and sighed. "Fine I'll go out with you today."

"Yay!" Amalia cheered and gave a kiss on Giotto's cheek. "I'm already ready to go out, let's go!" Amalia dragged Giotto outside.

XDXDXDXD

"Ugghhh why is there such a thing called shopping! Who made it up?!" Giotto shouted into the waves.

After a few…okay a lot of hours of shopping they decided to go the beach to relax.

Amalia stretch her arms. "Ngghhh I love shopping! What's wrong with it! Especially when I got a handsome fiancé who is rich to go out with!"

The Primo chuckled. "Yay I'm such a nice fiancé…so can you listen to this fiancé and go back home?"

Amalia stuck her tongue out and started complaining about her parents being too strict on her and her studies, so Amalia ran away and went to Giotto's Headquarters and been staying for 4 months or so.

Giotto sighed and laid down on the sandy ground. Amalia followed as well.

"Hey do you really want to marry me?" Giotto asked Amalia.

She just shrugged and answered, "I don't mind. You're not ugly and poor. You can say you are what every girl wants."

"But we don't love each other you know." The blond said. The red head turned around to face the blond.

"Yeah that's true but it's not that rare to marry someone you don't love. Arranged marriage is common for high social class like us. Hmm let's make a pact. If we ever fall in love with someone we will grant that person happiness and separate."

Giotto looked back in shock, "You have someone you love don't you?"

Amalia just laughed it off. "I used to…but now he is gone…."

Giotto hugged Amalia and let go after. "Even if we make that pack…I don't think I will ever truly fall in love with someone." Giotto admitted.

"Of course you will Giotto! And when you do I will give you my blessing!" Amalia smiled. Giotto smiled back.

"And when you find yours I'll give you my blessing as well."

Amalia got up and said thank you.

The "couple" was walking back to the Vongola Headquarters until they heard gunshots and screaming in the streets.

Amalia saw a shot aiming at Giotto and put herself in the way and took the shot.

*BANG*

Colour of red was in front of Giotto's face. It was a colour darker then Amalia's red hair. Giotto stood in shock and realized what happened and killed the man that killed Amalia.

Giotto got Amalia to a safe place after.

"Amalia! Are you okay? Wait here I'll go get a doctor!" Giotto was about to leave until a hand grabbed onto Giotto's pants.

"…don't…l-le…ave. St….ay….with m-me." Amalia's voice came out. "Shh Amalia don't talk I'll get you a doctor." Giotto started crying.

Amalia gave a weak smile. "Gio..tto….it's too la….te. Pl…ease….h-hold my hand….I'm so….sc…ared."

Giotto followed and held Amalia's hand. "Than…k you fo….r ev….erything. I wish y….ou ha…ppiness." Giotto was crying as he heard those sentences.

"I'm sorry Amalia if I didn't have my guard down then….then!" Giotto was cut off by Amalia sentence, "Don't…bl…ame yourself. It's my…fault. I br…ought….you o…ut here to….day. Giotto…don't…c-cry. Be..happ…."

There was silence.

Giotto's eyes widened. "Amalia?! Amalia?! Amalia!!!!"

XDXDXD

Couple of days later the Vongola held a funeral for Amalia. There were many sobs that day. Her parents crying the most. But they didn't blame Giotto for her death.

Giotto wanted Amalia's parents to blame him for her death. But they never did. Giotto didn't cry in that funeral because that sentence rung in his head. _'Giotto…don't…c-cry. Be..happ….' _

Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? Why did she want him to be happy even though it's his fault that she died. Why. Why. Why. Why!!

XDXDXD

"Boss hasn't come out much from his room over the past 2 months." Lampo said to no one really.

It has been about 2 months since Amalia's death. The Primo didn't come out of the room unless it was something really important.

Lampo was sitting outside of his boss's room waiting for an order or anything. He didn't like seeing his beloved boss so down.

"Oii Lampo I need to get in." A familiar voice asked rudely.

Lampo looked up and saw G. "Why?" Was his answer.

"Because an intruder broke in without us noticing and I have to report this!" G hissed. Lampo frowned at G and stuck his tongue out. He opened the door.

"Primo can I speak to you?" G asked his boss. Giotto turned around and nodded.

The Vongola Primo lost weight after the funeral but gained it back a month later. They thought that their boss was slowly getting better.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Primo but there was an intruder in the base. Anyways she fought par with me. She also came into the base without anyone noticing I thought she was aiming for your life since 'that incident' there were some attacks like that." G explained.

"I see…she fought on par with you and she came inside the base without anyone noticing." Giotto answered.

"Yes. What should we do with her?" G asked.

"I'll come with you." The Primo stated. G and Lampo was shocked. Their boss was actually willing to go out of his room on his own.

"Of course Primo!" G answered and escorted his boss the interrogation room.

That day Giotto met Tsunayoshi. That day Giotto laughed for the first time in 2 months. That day he felt something warm inside his heart as if something or someone was melting the ice that surrounded his heart.

XxX

**Fangirl: **Okay I'm sorry if you guys wanted to see more of Giotto and Tsuna but I thought that this is an important part to Giotto's life. Well we're going back to the original plot next chapter!

**Reborn:** *sits on chair* **Review with your Dying Will!**


	11. No Fighting!

I want to thank everybody who has come to this chapter with me. Thank you for reviewing **Aya-chan~ (), luna faith90, KiraLacus Forever, ayumistar00, natsuu, I.A.A.N, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Sachiel Angelo, WhiteShadoes, eternaltorture, orangesky3, and RuByMoOn17.**

Disclaimer: Do I look like someone that would share if I owned KHR? I don't think so.

Rating: T

Warning: This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

Davide=G (Storm), Alex/Alessandro=Asari Ugetsu (Rain), Marco=Lampo (Thunder), Antonio=Knuckle (Sun), Mattia=Alaude (Cloud), Niccolo=Daemon Spade (Mist).

XxX

**Fangirl:** Beware! You might get some food on your face after this!

**Tsuna:** What?!

**Fangirl:** ….okay fine!...I have nothing to say…. –smiles-

**Tsuna:** Arrggg…then stop wasting our time?!

**Fangirl:** You meany! Well I never thought I would say that…anyways here is the next chapter~

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

When Tsuna was going on about whether he deserve Giotto or not he remembered somebody. "Ne, Giotto? Who is Amalia to you? I heard she was your fiancée and that she died a couple of months ago." Tsuna knew he was going to regret the answer of this.

"Amalia was my fiancée but it was set up by our parents. She and I were nothing but friends. I felt no attraction to her and same goes for her. True I was sad, but if it was you Tsunayoshi I don't know if I could live." Giotto whispered in his lover's ear.

Tsuna sniffed. "Really? You aren't lying to me?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna knew he was being selfish. He knew that if he brought Amalia up Giotto would be sad, but Tsuna wanted to feel reassured. Tsuna knew it wouldn't be weird if Giotto had many girlfriends, but he wanted to be the only special one to Giotto.

"I'm not lying to you Tsunayoshi. I would never." Giotto reassured. "But I heard that you didn't come out of your room a lot when…she died." Tsuna still asked questions. _'I'm so selfish…what does Giotto see in me?' _

They hugged like that for a while. The bosses don't know for how long they stayed like that, but they were happy. The bosses were closer than ever and they knew that.

'_Maybe just maybe we might have a happy ending Giotto.' _Tsuna smiled. _'I hope so…'_

XxX

It was now night at the Vongola Headquarter. Giotto, his Guardians, and Tsuna were eating dinner now. Giotto ate his dinner quietly but giving a couple of glances to look at Tsuna when nobody was looking.

Knuckle, G, and Lampo were bickering at each other while chewing on their food. Ugetsu just smiled and ate, knowing full well that he couldn't stop them.

Alaude ate with his eyes closed. Being used to these foolish herbivores, but you could see annoyance on his face because Spade was poking Alaude with his fork.

Tsuna just looked left and right because he was scared that maybe…just maybe someone found out about his relationship with Giotto. This made G pretty angry.

"Brat stop looking like your nervous about something! It's starting to piss me off!!" The Storm Guardian yelled at the Decimo.

"Maa, maa G Tsuna is probably worried about those intruders." The Rain Guardian reasoned. G grabbed onto Ugetsu's shirt and said, "You want to start a fight flute freak?!"

Ugetsu just laughed which made G more pissed.

Giotto put his fork down when he still hasn't finished eating his spaghetti and glared at Spade. Spade looked scared.

It seems Giotto still hasn't forgiven Spade for harassing his cute little lover. _'I'm so going to rip off Lampo's lips one day.' _Spade pledged to himself.

Lampo in question already started his desert, eating his ice cream. He was pretty pissed off at the noise level in this room. G shouting, Ugetsu laughing out loud, Giotto giving those deathly glares, Spade's silent laughs, and even Knuckle with his babbling.

Lampo spooned his ice cream and instead of eating it he flung his ice cream with his spoon onto G's face.

When G felt something cold on his cheek, he realized it was ice cream. G turned around to face Lampo with his glare.

Lampo was smiling at G giving off the "You better shut up" look.

"You little brat!!!" G angrily shouted and grabbed a fist full of spaghetti and aimed it for Lampo but instead it hit Ugetsu.

Ugetsu gave a smile but not a kind one…an evil one. He took his whole plate of spaghetti and aimed it for Knuckle.

"Ugetsu! That is too EXTREME! Why did you have to throw it to me?!" Knuckle shouted with rage and grabbed couple of broccolis from his salad and threw it over to Lampo. But Lampo being close to Spade brought Spade in front of him and the broccolis hit Spade instead.

G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, and even Alaude laughed. Spade gave a smirk and threw his cake in Alaude's face.

Alaude's face was covered in frosting and cream.

"HHHIIIIII!!! Spade! You shouldn't do that Alaude-san is going to kill us!!" Tsuna screeched. Giotto just laughed at Alaude.

Alaude took the cake off his face as best as he could and gave a death glare to his boss and Spade. "I will bite all of you to your afterlives." Alaude hissed.

"Ha ha Alaude you shouldn't say that when you got…cake on your face!" Giotto laughed and fell on the floor. Alaude got angry and threw his whole salad bowl on Giotto's face.

This time Tsuna laughed. "How dare you do that to the Primo!!" G accused. Alaude just shrugged and was about to leave the room until he felt ice cream on his face.

Lampo smirked but deep inside he really was scared. _'Why did I do that?!' _Lampo thought.

And so the food fight began. Perfectly good food being thrown in the air hoping it would hit somebody.

'_HHIIII! Why are they acting like kids?!!!' _The brunet screamed in his mind. _'I better escape!'_

G saw this, "Oii brat you're not going anywhere!" And threw a slice of pizza that hit Tsuna's back.

Tsuna was wearing that orange dress he was forced to wear, which was ruined by the pizza.

"G you ruined Tsuna's dress!!!" Lampo shouted. "EXTREME!!" Knuckle joined the shouting. They both aimed their food at G and it hit!!

"E-Eto….I think I should go to sleep now. I'm really tired you know…" Tsuna explained and tried to escape.

"Not so fast herbivore. I still need to hit you for disturbing my sleep 2 times." Alaude hissed in a low voice, but Tsuna could hear.

"Err Alaude-san c-can't we solve this b-by talking?" The Decimo stuttered. The Cloud Guardian moved closer to the Decimo.

The others were too absorbed into the food fight that they didn't notice. Giotto on the other hand noticed this and stopped Alaude.

"Stop Alaude. Don't hurt Tsunayoshi." Giotto warned.

"Wao. You want to stop me boss?" Alaude smirked.

"Ha ha it's ok Giotto! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna tried to save Giotto from being hurt. Giotto smirked, "You want to have a fight Alaude?"

The Cloud Guardian smirked back, "Your on." _'HHHIIIIIIII!!!!!'_

Giotto and Alaude exited the dining room and headed outside for their fight. "I haven't seen Alaude and boss fight for a long time." Lampo stated. The Guardians stopped their food fights and went outside with their boss.

Giotto smirked and got out his gloves. Flame embedded on it and flames also appeared on Giotto forehead. Alaude got his tonfas out. "Come." Giotto said.

Alaude charged at Giotto swinging his tonfas while Giotto dodged. Alaude smirked when he hit Giotto and flung him to the other side of the courtyard.

"Giotto!" Tsuna shouted. He wanted to help but Ugetsu held him back. "Just watch Tsuna." Ugetsu whispered.

Giotto got up. He didn't look like he took a big blow. Giotto smirked and said, "Wow Alaude have you been slacking? It didn't even hurt." Alaude looked angry.

"Hmm and have you been slacking? You got hit so easily by me." Alaude responded back giving the aura "You are lesser than a cockroach". Giotto twitched.

The 2 men fought. Swinging their weapons, dodging, jumping, and laughing like they're better then the latter.

Tsuna on the other hand couldn't sit down properly. He really didn't want to see Giotto get hurt. Ugetsu saw Tsuna being anxious and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna turned around and saw Ugetsu.

"Don't worry Tsuna, you might not believe this but this is how we show our love with one and another." Ugetsu explained. Tsuna frowned. How does Ugetsu expect him to believe that?

The Rain Guardian kept smiling. G gave glares at Alaude. Lampo came beside Tsuna and whipered, "If you want to stop them then do……" Tsuna looked at Lampo. "I'm not doing that!!" Tsuna shouted. Lampo just shrugged.

Tsuna's attention went to the fight when he heard groan coming out of the 2 men's mouths. Tsuna couldn't sit still anymore and got out his own gloves and flame appeared on his head.

Using flames the brunet went in the middle of Giotto and Alaude. In a split second Tsuna grabbed Alaude's tonfa and Giotto's hand. "Stop this now. You are going to hurt yourselves." Hyper Tsuna said in his low voice.

"Wao." Alaude smirked. Happy that there was someone that could stop him like that. Nobody could stop him like that except his boss and annoyed that he couldn't finish his fight.

Giotto came out of his Hyper state and looked over at Hyper Tsuna. _'Strong, I see.' _Giotto smiled.

The blond looked over at the raven and stated, "We should stop the fight for today…it seems it's getting dark." Tsuna let go of Alaude and Giotto once he heard that sentence.

Alaude did not looked very pleased but walked away into the Headquarters. Tsuna came out of his Hyper Mode and sighed of relief. _'I'm so glad I could stop them.'_

Giotto took Tsuna hand and walked over to the rest of the Guardians. Tsuna liked the warmth but let go of the hand when he thought his friends might take that as weird.

Lampo came to Tsuna and smiled, "I didn't know you were that strong!!" which made the others say some comments as well.

"Tsuna we should EXTREMELY do some fights later on!"

"Che, the brat's not bad." And so on.

"Wait? Didn't we all know young Vongola was strong since he and G fought with each other before? And didn't Tsuna lost?" Spade asked.

"Well…." Ugetsu looked down. "We kind of used force on him….the sleeping needle thingy."

Lampo winced as if he was in pain himself. "Hey how can you do that to Tsuna!!!" Tsuna smiled and tried to keep Lampo calm saying he didn't notice it so it's ok, but Lampo still shouted.

Giotto kept a straight face but inside he really wanted to burst. But Giotto knew better that at the time they all thought Tsuna was an intruder. Giotto sighed. "Lampo stop shouting…and all of you get to bed."

The blond didn't look very happy and went inside the Headquarters. The rest followed inside and went to their individual rooms.

XDXDXDXD

Giotto was laying down on his bed thinking about stuff when he a knock on the door. Giotto got up and opened the door when he realized it was Tsuna.

"Well hello Tsunayoshi. Do you want to come in?" The Primo asked. The Decimo nodded and closed the door behind him as he walked in.

"So what do you want Tsunayoshi?" Giotto smiled. Tsuna blushed. When Giotto saw this he had some thoughts going into his head. _'Could Tsunayoshi want to….no, no Tsunayoshi is not that kind of person who sleeps around like that but…but.'_

Giotto's train of thoughts stopped when he heard his beloved voice.

"tto….Giotto?" The brunet's voice kept saying the blond's name. "Yes?" the blond finally answered.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tsuna tilted his head. Giotto shook his head and said sorry but he had some…thoughts going on his head. Tsuna sighed.

When Tsuna was going to say his question again to Giotto, Giotto hoped it was that he was thinking of. "My door is still broken…because of Knuckle….and I don't want to sleep in there it's cold, so can you get me another room to sleep in?" Tsuna asked.

The Primo's hopes went down but still smiled "Of course I can Tsunayoshi."

'_Somehow I feel like Giotto was giving me a weird look…must have been my imagination.' _Tsuna thought.

Giotto looked through his desk to find something. Tsuna waited like a good boy. "Here it is." Giotto finally said. Giotto walked over to Tsuna and handed him a key. "What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"Well this is a room that Amalia used when she was here." Giotto explained. Tsuna frowned and asked for another room.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi but that is the only room I can lend you right now…you might not have noticed but Knuckle's and G's fight from before kind of racked the guest space…" Giotto explained and mumbled something after. Tsuna only could make out "kill them later." from Giotto's mumbling.

"Well then I'm just going to sleep in my room then." Tsuna said and was about to walk out of the door when Giotto's hand caught Tsuna's arm. Tsuna turned and faced Giotto and gave a "What?"

Giotto smiled "Where is my good night kiss?" Tsuna blushed at that sentence and was about to hit him but then thought _'We are lovers so it's natural to do that….'_

Tsuna's face got closer to his lover and quickly pecked their lips together. Turning all red Tsuna whispered, "Goodnight Giotto." And closed the door.

Giotto smiled. _'So cute.' _He chuckled and thought today was a pretty good day. Until he looked at his bed to find a note from G.

"Dear Primo,

I'm sorry to bother you but please do your paper work before you go to sleep.

-From G"

The Primo read the letter over and over but the content did not change. Primo was standing there still looking at the letter on his hand.

After some minutes Giotto just shrugged and went to sleep. _'Who cares G is not the boss of me.'_

A bad choice Giotto made that night.

XxX

**Fangirl: **OOOHHHHH I wonder whats going to happen next?

**Tsuna:** *Yawns* I want to go to sleep

**Reborn:** *kicks Tsuna* Not until you do your homework. **Review with your Dying Will!**

Uploaded 2/23/10


	12. Revealed!

This Primo Arc thing in the anime is making me very mad right now. This story is so getting out of line…Lampo is a lord?! OMG! I made Lampo into some whiny kid in my story…. XD Hope you guys don't mind all these weird…facts.

Thank you for reviewing **gabush~ () 11x, TakeshiYamamoto2980, KiraLacus Forever, Sachiel Angelo, Snowy Cherry-san, I.A.A.N, bakanodame (), racooncity, ayumistar00, orangesky3, and those silent readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like someone that would share if I owned KHR? I don't think so.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay this chapter is where the drama starts.

**Tsuna:** Drama?

**Fangirl:** Yeah that's right. It won't go smoothly. This relationship has a lot of cats to go over.

**Tsuna:** Don't you mean mountains to go over?

**Fangirl:** Shush they don't know that. Anyways read like your life depends on it! (makes sense?)

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"Well then I'm just going to sleep in my room then." Tsuna said and was about to walk out of the door when Giotto's hand caught Tsuna's arm. Tsuna turned and faced Giotto and gave a "What?"

Giotto smiled "Where is my good night kiss?" Tsuna blushed at that sentence and was about to hit him but then thought _'We are lovers so it's natural to do that….'_

Tsuna's face got closer to his lover and quickly pecked their lips together. Turning all red Tsuna whispered, "Goodnight Giotto." And closed the door.

Giotto smiled. _'So cute.' _He chuckled and thought today was a pretty good day. Until he looked at his bed to find a note from G.

"Dear Primo,

I'm sorry to bother you but please do your paper work before you go to sleep.

-From G"

The Primo read the letter over and over but the content did not change. Primo was standing there still looking at the letter on his hand.

After some minutes Giotto just shrugged and went to sleep. _'Who cares G is not the boss of me.'_

XxX

It now has been 2 weeks since Tsuna came to the past. 10 days since Tsuna and Giotto decided to date each other. And it's been 2 days since that plan G made up.

The relationship between the bosses hasn't been caught yet. Really it was a miracle. But the bosses knew the Guardians were suspicious a little.

"I don't get this…it's too EXTREME!"

"Shut up they are going to hear us stupid!"

"Maa, maa you don't have to hit him like that G."

"They say I'm the youngest but I think you guys are way younger."

"Kufufufu nicely said young one. I still have to kill you though. You said I harassed young Vongola but I didn't."

"Shut up and Ugetsu didn't I say I'll bite you to your afterlife if you wake me up again?"

"Ha, ha but I didn't wake you up though, Knuckle did."

"SShhhh they're coming!"

Yes if you guessed it the Guardians were spying on their boss and the Decimo. They wanted to know why Giotto and Tsuna were going out privately every morning. Scrambling around when the Guardians walked into their rooms when they were alone.

The Guardians knew something was up and they were going to find out. It all happened 2 days ago in a Guardian's meeting.

"_Hey is it just me or does boss seem more…secretive? Lampo asked a blunt question._

"_Hmm yes I noticed that too. Vongola and young Vongola also seemed to be sneaking around a lot often too." Spade stated._

"_Maa, maa I'm pretty sure they have their reasons." Ugetsu explained._

"_Shut up flute freak they are onto something." G quieted Ugetsu._

"_Ha, ha what do you think Alaude?" Ugetsu laughed it off as if nothing. Alaude raised his eye brow and just yawned._

"_Ooohhh! I'm EXTREMEly tired too!" The boxer exclaimed. Only to get hit on the head by G again._

"_Sigh I wonder if they are hiding something from us." Lampo sighed. _

"_No way Primo wouldn't keep stuff from me!" G shouted._

"_Kufufufu are you sure about that? My little kitten and my boss seem…sneaky you know." Spade admitted._

"_Who the heck is your kitten? He is not yours herbivore, but my prey." Alaude smirked._

"_I know!" G got an idea. "Let's spy on them for awhile and I'll prove to you guys that Primo didn't keep secrets from me!" _

_Everyone agreed. They all thought that this should be interesting._

But it has been 2 days since and still nothing. They followed their boss around where ever he went. Now they were outside on the other side of the window of Giotto's office. Tsuna was just sitting in Giotto's office and they were only talking.

"This is EXTREMEly boring!" The Sun Guardian admitted.

"I agree with Knuckle for once. This is boring. Maybe we were just over calculating things." Lampo stated.

"See I told you guys that Primo wouldn't keep stuff from me. Who is the _herbivore _now huh?" G smiled while Alaude hissed.

Just when everyone was about to leave they heard something on the other side of the window they were in front of.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna stuttered. Tsuna was red that would make any tomatoes jealous.

"Tsunayoshi…I can't handle it anymore. I need my kiss." Giotto admitted. "W-wait y-you said you wouldn't kiss me for awhile!" Tsuna backed away.

Giotto was approaching Tsuna by the second. Tsuna sighed to show that he gave up and got ready for the kiss.

The Guardians outside looked like they were in complete shock. (You should see it)

Giotto got closer and kissed his beloved Tsunayoshi. "Mmm." Tsuna moaned into the kiss.

"P-p-p-p-primo!!!!" G thought he was going to faint. Ugetsu grabbed onto G but he himself felt like he was going to faint.

The others were in complete shock that they couldn't do anything. They were gapping like fishes.

Giotto broke away from the kiss to look outside where some noises were coming from. "Tsunayoshi stay here. I think there are some intruders." Giotto ordered. Tsuna nodded still not thinking as he was blushing like mad.

When the blond looked outside he was surprised to see his Guardians. _'Oh crap.' _Was the blond's only thought.

XDXDXDXD

"So care to explain what's going on?" Lampo was angry. So were the others; they were angry and confused at the same time.

"It's just like you saw guys. Tsunayoshi and I are dating." Primo admitted.

"Giotto! How could you! Do you know what you are doing is forbidden!" Ugetsu shouted. Giotto nodded.

"Brat! You tricked Primo into this! Didn't you!" G accused at the whimpering man.

"G don't blame Tsunayoshi. I was the one that suggested going out with each other. Tsunayoshi rejected me saying it's forbidden but I forced him." Giotto explained.

'_You did not force me Giotto….' _Tsuna thought.

"Well it does not matter anymore boss. Stop seeing Tsuna and we will pretend we saw nothing." Lampo looked into the sky blue eyes.

Just when the Guardians thought their boss would say yes he said this, "Sorry Lampo…sorry everybody but I can't live without Tsunayoshi anymore." Vongola Primo admitted.

"That's non-sense! Primo, you lived perfectly well without the brat here! The brat is your descendent! The major problem is that he is not from this time frame!" G yelled at his "god" for the first time.

"Boss this is too EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted angrily.

"Kufufufu Vongola does that mean that you don't want to be our boss anymore? Are you giving up your title of Vongola Primo?!" Spade grabbed Giotto's shirt. He was out of angry mode. He was in his EXTREME angry mode.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna shouted for the safety of his lover. "Shut up herbivore. You don't say anything in this." Alaude told Tsuna. Putting his tonfas close to Tsuna's face.

"I didn't say I was going to give up my title Spade. Alaude put your tonfa down!" Giotto got angry now. Alaude did as Giotto said and Spade let go of his boss's shirt.

"Listen I'm not giving up anything. Yes I want to be with Tsunayoshi, but I'm not going to give up on being the Vongola Primo." The Primo explained.

"Boss…you know men cannot have babies right?" Ugetsu stated. Giotto nodded. "Then how are you going to keep the bloodline alive?! From a few hundred years from now, how is Tsuna suppose to keep his bloodline alive!" Ugetsu shouted. Usually Ugetsu is calm like the rain, but he can get really angry like the typhoon.

"Are you not going to keep this bloodline alive? Is that what you're saying? You're going to throw away all our effort for that herbivore?!" Alaude pointed at the Decimo.

Tsuna started crying. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'll g-go away now." Tsuna ran away from the arguments and ran into the forest.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto shouted. The other Guardians hold him back. "Leave him be Giotto. Start explaining what you're going to do." Spade said seriously.

XDXDXDXD

Tsuna ran and ran and ran as fast as he could into the forest.

'_I caused them all these pains for my happiness. What am I going to do? Why did this happen. Everything was going so well. I was so happy…' _Tsuna cried in his thoughts.

"T-Tenth?" Tsuna heard a stuttered voice. A voice that was familiar.

"Boss/Tsuna!" Other familiar voices were heard.

'_Am I dreaming why are they here?' _Tsuna thought.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Ho ho I wonder who they are?

**Tsuna:** It's so obvious.

**Fangirl:** Shh you'll give it away! Well this story is coming to an end…soon. Will the bosses choose their Family over themselves? Or will they elope? Stay tune!

**Reborn:** *Get's gun out*** Review with your Dying Will**.


	13. You Are Alive

Wow so many reviews this week! XD I'm EXTREMELY happy! Lol Thank you for reviewing **dgm-mega fan, TransparentReverie, ayumistar00, .x, orangesky3, I-Love-Anime0, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Aya-chan~ (), I.A.A.N, CH0C0CANDYZ, kaitlin177 (4x), Tsuk1Him3, bakanodame (), KiraLacus Forever, fufukun, Pyro The Fox of Fire, WhiteShadoes, Sachiel Angelo, racooncity, ToniChanLovesCookies and those silent readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: **How many times did I say this? I do not own KHR.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**Fangirl:** Okay let me tell you this. **I made this story before the Primo's Arc (Anime). So Giotto's Guardians and Tsuna's Guardians don't know each other!!**

**Tsuna:** I see we don't know each other…

**Fangirl:** Yup! Make sure you remember that!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"So care to explain what's going on?" Lampo was angry. So were the others; they were angry and confused at the same time.

"It's just like you saw guys. Tsunayoshi and I are dating." Primo admitted.

"Giotto! How could you! Do you know what you are doing is forbidden!" Ugetsu shouted. Giotto nodded.

"Are you not going to keep this bloodline alive? Is that what you're saying? You're going to throw away all our effort for that herbivore?!" Alaude pointed at the Decimo.

Tsuna started crying. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'll g-go away now." Tsuna ran away from the arguments and ran to the forest.

Tsuna ran and ran and ran as fast as he could into the forest.

"T-Tenth?" Tsuna heard a stuttered voice. A voice that was familiar.

"Boss/Tsuna!" Other familiar voices were heard.

'_Am I dreaming why are they here?' _Tsuna thought.

XxX

"Minna (1)? Is that you?" Tsuna hesitated to ask. There was a kick on Tsuna's head. A kick that Tsuna never thought he would be happy to feel again.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted with a smile. "Che, dame-Tsuna I see you are not dead yet…." Reborn cockily said but stopped when he noticed something.

"Ha, ha Tsuna why are you wearing a dress? You didn't even wear the one Reborn got for your last birthday!" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna had a major blush. "I-It's all Ugetsu's and Giotto's fault!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Kufufufu it seems you gotten even more beautiful since these past 2 weeks Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smirked.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo hugged Tsuna.

"Stupid cow don't hug onto Tenth like that!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ooh Sawada that's an EXTREME dress!" Ryohei gave one of his extreme sentences.

"Herbivore you still owe me a fight." Hibari said with a shrug.

"Boss I'm glad you are alright. I was worried." Chrome smiled in relief.

Tsuna was happy. He never thought that he would see his Family again. It felt all familiar. Tsuna started to cry again. "Waaa!!!"

Everyone hugged their beloved boss. Excluding Hibari and Reborn.

After a few minutes Tsuna asked, "How did you guys come here?"

Reborn explained that they figured out that the Vongola Rings could help them go to this past. They couldn't come earlier because Giannini and the scientist had to modify the time machine to work with the Vongola Rings.

"Tenth!" Gokudera dropped to the ground on his knees in front of Tsuna. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you that time! I fail as your right hand man! Please allow me to commit seppuku (2)."

"Maa, maa I was there too but I couldn't help either. Should I do seppuku as well?"

"HHIIIII n-no I n-need all my guardians alive." Tsuna explained trying to calm his guardians down.

"Dame-Tsuna tell us why are you out here. Also explained what happened so far." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head again.

"Mou Reborn." Tsuna started to explain what happened. Excluding his love life with Giotto. Tsuna thought he should tell them later.

"I see Sawada! This was an EXTREME journey! Let's go back now!"

"Let's go back boss."

Tsuna was about to say he couldn't when he heard, "Tsuna where are you?!" A voice that was similar to Yamamoto's voice shouted.

"Ah Ugetsu…Ugetsu I'm here!" Tsuna shouted back. He didn't know whether it was right to talk to him again.

A figure similar to Yamamoto's came closer.

"Me?" Yamamoto said out of surprise. The man across from Yamamoto looked similar except the clothings and the chin scar Yamamoto has.

"Ahh I found my look alike. Ha ha G is going to freak when he sees this." Ugetsu laughed. He looked around Tsuna's Family. "Ha ha I see many look alike. Tsuna it seems you weren't kidding about it when you said your family is similar to ours."

Tsuna looked shocked. _'Why is Ugetsu so happy?....Did…did Giotto say that he would give up on me or something!' _

Ugetsu noticed Tsuna's distressed and patted Tsuna's back. "Come on guys lets go back to Head Quarters. I can't wait to see their faces." Ugetsu smiled.

The group followed. They knew the man was probably the first Rain Guardian.

XDXDXDXD

"Hey guys I found Tsuna and guess who he brought with him." Ugetsu yelled to everyone.

Giotto came out first and hugged Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi! I'm glad you are not hurt. I don't know what to do if you disappeared." Giotto whispered. Tsuna hugged back.

'_Giotto did you abandoned me? What happened while I was gone?' _Tsuna wondered.

"Ciaossu Vongola Primo." Reborn interrupted the two. "My name is Reborn Tsuna's ex-tutor."

Giotto stopped his embrace with Tsuna and introduced himself as well. "Well I'm pretty sure you guys know who I am. Nice to meet you all, my name is Giotto the Vongola Primo." Giotto smied.

The others introduced themselves as well. Both Giotto's and Tsuna's Guardians.

Tsuna was eating himself alive. He wanted to know what happened while he was gone. "G-Giotto what happened when I was gone?" Tsuna asked, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled and looked at Tsunayoshi's Family and back at Tsuna. Tsuna looked like he was relieved.

"Tsunayoshi do you want to tell your Family as well?" Giotto asked. "Even though they might object?"

The brunet nodded. He knew that hiding it from his Family would make it worse. "Minna." Tsuna said to get his Family's attention.

"Yes Tsuna?" Reborn answered for them.

"G-Giotto a-and I-I," Tsuna stuttered. "A-are g-g-going out…" The caramel eyes closed. His Family was processing what their boss just said.

It was Gokudera that shouted first. He grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulders with both of his hands. "Tenth! You can't do this! This is forbidden, not meant to be. Even though I would be on Tenth's side but this is just not right!"

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun don't you even dare go there. You shouldn't cross that border of time." Mukuro looked at Tsuna seriously.

"You guys approved of this?!" Lambo accused the Primo's Family.

There was a big "war". 'How could you let them do this?' 'We just found out today!' 'Why don't you guys just back off!' 'Don't do this boss!' etc.

*BAM!!!*

Then they were all quiet with a single gunshot. They all looked at the infant who shot it. "Dame-Tsuna." The infant spoke.

Tsuna was scared. "Y-yes Reborn?"

"Come I need to speak to you _privately_." Reborn said and turned to the group he just silenced. "You guys better behave…or else." Reborn gave his signature smirk. The men all understood. Even the Primo's guardians who never knew about Reborn but they knew they shouldn't cross with him.

Reborn and Tsuna walked into a room. Reborn locked the door while going in.

"Tsuna. What you just said out there. Was that true?" The infant asked. The brunet nodded.

"I'm sorry Reborn but I really love him. I really, really do." Tsuna confessed

"Tsuna it's not meant to be." The Sun Acrobaleno said.

"You don't know that Reborn! Sure, we can't continue our bloodline. Sure, we are both guys but-"

"Tsuna that's not what I meant by that." Reborn cut off Dame-Tsuna's blabber. Tsuna looked at his ex-home tutor. "Then what did you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna you and the Vongola Primo were never suppose to be together. I know this because of a definite proof." Reborn explained.

"And what is that proof?" The Decimo questioned.

"…because Tsuna, you are alive right now." Was Reborn's answer.

XxX

(1) Minna is a Japanese word that means everyone, everybody etc.

(2) Seppuku means suicide. I guess for Samurais for their pride.

**Fangirl:** What did Reborn mean by that? Will Tsuna go back with his Family? How will Giotto answer? Will Gokudera stop calling Tsuna "tenth"? Will you guys stop picking your nose? Will I ever stop saying these questions? *smack*

**Reborn:** You are too noisy.

**Omake **What happened after Tsunayoshi left the room. 

"Let me go Spade, Tsunayoshi might be in trouble!" Giotto shouted at his Mist Guardian. Spade stayed firmed.

"Boss please calm down. It's better for Tsuna to get some fresh air anyways. Nothing is going to happen trust me." Ugetsu calmed his boss down like the Rain Guardian he was.

When Alaude noticed Giotto calming down, he spoke, "So? Are you going to throw away our effort for that herbivore?"

"No I'm not. I won't abandon my Family." Giotto answered. "But I also won't abandon Tsunayoshi."

"Boss! You can't be serious! You guys only knew each other for what… like 2 weeks! And you put Tsuna in the same scale as all of us?!" Lampo cried.

"That's not it! I can't put you guys in a scale! …..It's just hard you know. I always wondered what love was. When Amalia became my fiancée all I could see was just another friend, but with Tsunayoshi it's different." Giotto explained.

"What do you mean by different Primo?" G asked.

Giotto smiled, a sincere one. "Tsunayoshi makes me smile; his smile makes me all warm inside. I always want to see him, hug him, cherish him, and make him happy. I would never do anything to harm or hurt Tsunayoshi."

"Boss…."

"Okay I approve!" Ugetsu smiled.

Spade sighed. "What can we do, Vongola is love sick."

"Primo I approve as well!" G said.

"Take good care of Tsuna ok?" Lampo added.

"I EXTREMEly wish you luck!" Knuckle gladly smiled.

Alaude just nodded.

"Guys….thank you." Giotto thanked.

"But of course if it doesn't work out it's fine as well." Alaude smirked.

Ugetsu stretched. "Ok I'm going to bring Tsuna back now." Ugetsu left the quarters.

'_Thank you guys. Thank you…'_

XxX

**Fangirl:** Hope you liked that Omake! I just thought I should put that in for people who were curious about what happened. So Giotto's Family approves, that's good. Tell me what you think?

**Reborn:** Stop talking for once won't you. *points gun at readers* **Review with your Dying Will!**


	14. Loose Ponytail

I just read the new KHR chapter 289. OMG the ninth's guardians! XD Lol they are so old. Ha ha. Ahem. Thank you for reviewing **racooncity, marsnmonkey, I.A.A.N, Sachiel Angelo, dgm-mega fan, Tsuk1Him3, TakeshiYamamoto2980, SelfcreatedCharacter, WhiteShadoes, Aya-chan~ (), kaitlin177, bakanodame (), ayumistar00 (), Snowy Cherry-san, orangesky3, NatIsAnOtaku, Judai-san, weldeschtein00043, ' H A R U K Y A ', and those silent readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: **The text says all. I disclaim!

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** Okay this chapter might hurt your brain a little bit.

**Tsuna:** Why?

**Fangirl:** It hurt mine when I was writing this. Sigh why did I do it… Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"G-Giotto a-and I-I," Tsuna stuttered. "A-are g-g-going out…" The caramel eyes closed. His Family was processing what their boss just said.

It was Gokudera that shouted first. He grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulders with both of his hands. "Tenth! You can't do this! This is forbidden, not meant to be. Even though I would be on Tenth's side but this is just not right!"

There was a big "war". 'How could you let them do this?' 'We just found out today!' 'Why don't you guys just back of!' 'Don't do this boss!' etc.

Then they were all quiet with a single gunshot. They all looked at the infant who shot it. "Dame-Tsuna." The infant spoke.

"Come I need to speak to you _privately_." Reborn said and turned to the group he just silenced. "You guys better behave…or else." Reborn gave his signature smirk. The men all understood. Even the Primo's guardians who never knew about Reborn but they knew they shouldn't cross with him.

Reborn and Tsuna walked into a room. Reborn locked the door.

"Tsuna you and the Vongola Primo were never suppose to be together. I know this because of a definite proof." Reborn explained.

"And what is that proof?" The Decimo questioned.

"…because Tsuna, you are alive right now." Was Reborn's answer.

XxX

"B-because I'm alive?" Tsuna tried to process it into his brain but it didn't work. "Wha-what do you mean Reborn?"

The infant gave a signal to sit down. The Decimo did, he sat down beside the infant on a couch.

If people saw how Reborn treated Tsuna they would say that Reborn hates Tsuna or that Reborn is treating Tsuna like a servant. But really Reborn treats Tsuna like how he would treat his own son. It's just that Reborn has his own way of expressing things.

"Tsuna have you ever heard of time paradox?" Reborn asked.

"Uhh isn't it like when you travel to another time and does something that changes the future?" Tsuna answered. Reborn nodded.

"If you and Giotto are actually together, then Tsuna right now you should be dead. No, right now you should have never existed." Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked confused. What did Reborn mean by he would have never existed? Reborn sighed. _'Dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna no matter how old he gets.'_

"Tsuna listen carefully." The infant looked at the brunet. "If you and Giotto were dating and you guys ended up loving each other forever, then Giotto would have never given birth to a baby or his descendent. If he never did then Iemitsu and your fathers before you should have never been born. That means you shouldn't have been born as well. Concluding that you would have never existed and that means Giotto never knew you."

"W-wait if Giotto never knew me then that means he would have married the original girl he was suppose to marry and my dad should have been was born and so I would have been born as well and…huh?" Tsuna was really confused.

"Yes that is what time paradox is. It's hard to understand. That is why we never had time machines. We shouldn't mess with time. Tsuna don't end up with the Vongola Primo. If you do you will have never existed." Reborn tried to explain.

"W-wait this is just confusing!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn hit Tsuna's back of the head again.

"Anyways think about this…are you alive right now Tsuna?" The infant asked an obvious question.

"Yes…" The brunet answered.

"Then what does that mean?" The infant asked again.

"I never ended up with Giotto." The caramel eyes watered up again. _'Shoot I'm crying too much today.'_

Reborn came closer to Tsuna. "Tsuna if Giotto was from the same time frame as us, I would have said yes to your relationship, even if he was a male. Even if he was a blood related family, but Tsuna he is from a different time frame."

The Sun Arcobaleno patted the Decimo's back. "Tsuna come back to the present with us…"

"Reborn…" The caramel eyes looked into the onyx ones. "Give me some time will you?"

Reborn nodded. When Reborn left the room with Tsuna left behind, he went to the dining room. Where he saw Decimo's Family on one side of the table and the Primo's Family on the other side of the table glaring at each other.

"Reborn-san! Where is the Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn smirked. "I see you guys have segregated yourselves." Reborn ignored Gokudera's question. "Giotto." Reborn said.

"Yes?" Vongola Primo saluted.

"Go see Tsuna…now!" Leon turned into a gun and Reborn pointed it at the Primo.

Giotto ran into the room Reborn came out of.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto entered. Giotto heard Tsuna cry on the couch. "Tsunayoshi!"

The blond went over to the brunet. The blond sat down on the couch next to the brunet. "Are you ok Tsunayoshi?" The blond asked.

The teary caramel eyes looked at the sky blue eyes. "G-Giotto I don't k-know wh-what to do a-anymore! Waa!"

The Primo hugged the Decimo. "Shhh it's ok Tsunayoshi. Just cry it out."

Couple of minutes passed and Tsuna stopped crying.

"Tsunayoshi are you ok now?" Giotto asked. Not hugging Tsuna anymore.

"Sort of…"

The Primo sighed. "Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Giotto…I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"I don't know if I should stay with you anymore Giotto!" Tsuna admitted.

Giotto looked at Tsuna and smiled sadly. "Tell me Tsunayoshi….tell me, what are you thinking right now?" Giotto gently grabbed the brunet hair and kissed it.

Tsuna blushed. "Reborn told me about time paradox." Giotto nodded and listened for more. "And told me if I ended up with you I would have never existed. But then you wouldn't have never known me and I would have existed. It's very confusing."

Giotto looked up still holding onto the brunet hair.

Tsuna continued, "I'm scared Giotto…I'm so scared. I don't know what to do! I want to stay with you but…but my Family. What should I do Giotto?" Tsuna shivered.

"Tsunayoshi I can't answer that for you. If I say that I want you to stay then you would. If I tell you to go back then you probably would. But you might regret that, the choice I made for you." Giotto smiled, but a sad one. "Tsunayoshi you are old enough to choose."

The caramel eyes met the sky blue ones again. The sky blue eyes held no hesitation at all.

"Giotto if I go I will be sad because I left you. If I stay I would still be sad because I abandoned my Family. I'm lost unlike you Giotto." Tsuna admitted.

"Who said I'm not lost? I'm confused as you are. Well my guardians already gave us their blessing." Giotto smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna stuttered.

"You know. You shouldn't run out into the forest. That scared me you know." Giotto smirked.

Vongola Decimo blushed. "Ha, ha sorry I freaked out there." Tsuna finally smiled.

Giotto ruffled Tsuna's fluffy hair. "You got this messy hair gene from me. You smile for your friends and family. You accept anybody even if they once hurt you. You are very special Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed. "Don't say that, I'm not that special." Giotto shook his head.

"No you are. But you got this specialness from your friends and family not me…. I'm happy when you blush for me. I'm happy when you smile at me. I'm even happy when you just look at me." The Primo confessed.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked at Giotto. "I think you already know your answer."

Tsuna's caramel eyes got bigger and water covered his eyes. Tsuna nodded.

Giotto grabbed his ribbon that was holding his hair together and pulled it. His long blond hair became loose and glimmered in the sun. It looked beautiful. Giotto was holding onto the ribbon he just untied.

"Tsunayoshi don't be sad. Look at me." Tsuna looked at his beloved. "I want you to have this." Giotto handed his ribbon to Tsuna.

"It's beautiful." Tsuna whispered. Tsuna looked at the ribbon he received.

"Tsuna the reason we can't be together was because of our ties of destiny. Our relationship, our blood ties, and our different time frame." Giotto started. "But that ribbon has nothing to do with destiny. It has nothing to do with time frames or bloodlines. It's just an object."

"Giotto I never told you this but I really love you." Tsuna confessed.

"I know I love you too Tsunayoshi." Giotto confessed back and kissed Tsuna's cheek.

Giotto put out a hand indicating he wanted the ribbon. Tsuna did. Giotto went behind Tsuna and gave him a loose ponytail. Tsuna blushed like mad.

"This will remind you of me. Don't forget me Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded and whispered. "I will never forget you Giotto."

'_I'm selfish. If I told Tsunayoshi to forget me, he could've lived a happier life.' _

XxX

**Fangirl:** Ok let me make this clear. This is **NOT **the last chapter! XD I just wanted to end it this way.

**Tsuna:** You made this into a not happy ending.

**Fangirl:** Err ending right…ok you got me I don't really have the ending for this yet…should I make this into a happy ending (but it will turn weird) or a sad one?

**Omake **What was happening while Tsuna and Giotto were talking.

"Reborn-san why did you let Primo go in there?" Gokudera asked.

"Private business." Reborn smirked.

"Did boss choose what he wanted to do?" Chrome asked for everybody.

Reborn shook his head. "That dame-Tsuna wanted some time." Everybody nodded even the Primo side.

The infant looked at the Primo's Guardians. "You guys already approved of their relationship didn't you?" The infant smirked.

"Ha, ha you found us out." Ugetsu rubbed the back of the head.

"Stupid flute freak! You aren't suppose to admit that!" G shouted.

"Ooohh EXTREME!" Knuckle said out of nowhere.

"That is my EXTREME line!" Ryohei shouted back.

"EXTREME! EXTREME! EXTREME! EXTR-" Both of the Sun Guardians shouted their extremes together.

Reborn hit the back of their heads to quiet them down.

Then the Guardians thought of something fun. "Hey let's play together saying out our lines!" Lampo said.

"Pssh and what you'll cry?" Gokudera laughed. "Nice one G!" Gokudera laughed still.

"Must… stay… calm." Both of the Thunder Guardian said together. Until they cried.

"If you don't quiet down I will bite you to death/your afterlife." Both of the Cloud Guardian said together without noticing.

The Rain Guardian did their "Maa, maa." To their unfortunate Thunder Guardian.

'_This is so interesting.' _Reborn thought that is until he saw the Mist Guardian together.

"Kufufufu" (Mukuro)

"Kufufufufufu" (Spade)

"Kufufufufufufufu" (Mukuro)

"Kufufufufufufufufufu" (Spade)

"Kufufufufufu, Kufufufufufu, KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!" (Both of the Mist Guardian)

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

'_They are synchronising. That was sooo weird.'_ Everyone thought, including the Cloud Guardians.

XxX

Just thought I should add that. It was something I really wanted to do with the two Mukuros. Your worst nightmare! XD I got this idea from Prince of Tennis. (Disclaimer: I do not own POT)

It seems Reborn got a little creep out so I'll be saying his line today. **Review with your Dying Will!**


	15. Don't Forget Me

Woot! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm always happy to read every single one of them. Because you guys been so awesome I made an Omke to come with this last chapter. Thank you so much so reviewing **WhitShadoes, SelfcreatedCharacter, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, dgm-mega fan, Emodeadfish, Sachiel Angelo, ayumistar00, Aya-chan (), racooncity, Cathy Rin, mogu95, orangesky3, kaitlin177, Pyro The Fox of Fire, KiraLacus Forever, NatIsAnOtaku, Tsuk1Him3, MysticMaiden 18, marsnmonkey, I.A.A.N, and bakanodame (). **Also to you silent readers out there.

**Disclaimer: **I realise this is my last disclaim in this story. And in the end KHR is still not mine

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy x Boy) don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Fangirl:** This is the last chapter everyone!

**Tsuna:** You grew up so fast.

**Fangirl:** ?

**Tsuna:** You finished your first fan fiction!

**Fangirl:** Yay! Don't delay and go on with the story!

XxX

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

Tsuna blushed. "Reborn told me about time paradox." Giotto nodded and listened for more. "And told me if I ended up with you I would have never existed. But then you wouldn't have never known me and I would have existed. It's very confusing."

Tsuna continued, "I'm scared Giotto…I'm so scared. I don't know what to do! I want to stay with you but…but my Family. What should I do Giotto?" Tsuna shivered.

"I'm happy when you blush for me. I'm happy when you smile at me. I'm even happy when you look at me." The Primo confessed.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked at Giotto. "I think you already know your answer."

Tsuna's caramel eyes got bigger and water covered his eyes. Tsuna nodded. Giotto smiled.

"Don't forget me Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded and whispered. "I will never forget you Giotto."

'_I'm selfish. If I told Tsunayoshi to forget me, he could've lived a happier life.' _

XxX

After Tsuna changed out of his girl clothes he thought, _'I can't believe I said all that in these clothes.'_ Tsuna shook his head in disapproval.

The two bosses exited the room and headed to the dining room. Only to see some very shocked faces.

"Err what happened?" Tsuna hesitated to ask.

Gokudera snapped out of it. "It's nothing Tenth! That stupid pineapple just did something disturbing with his other half."

"Kufufu do not call me _another half_ Gokudera-kun." Spade smirked.

Everybody shivered from that laugh. _'I wonder what happened?' _Tsuna and Giotto both thought.

There was a familiar kick on Tsuna head. "Mou Reborn." Tsuna complained.

"So dame-Tsuna what did you choose?" The infant asked, a question people had been dying to know.

Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at everyone. His Family and Giotto's Family. Tsuna smiled, "Thank you very much for taking care of me." Tsuna bowed to Giotto's Guardians.

"Thank you for accepting our relationship as well. It meant a lot to me." Tsuna gave a sad smile. "But I'm going to return back to my present time."

"Boss/Tenth/Tsuna!" Tsuna's Guardian hugged Tsuna again. (Excluding Hibari and Reborn)

"I see. I hope you enjoyed your time here." Ugetsu said.

The Decimo wiped his tears that started forming and gave a smile once again. "I'll miss you Giotto." Tsuna admitted. "A lot."

Giotto gave a smile back to Tsuna. "Me too…"

Tsuna hugged Giotto. Giotto on the other hand was not satisfied and gave a kiss on the lips to Tsuna. It was short but with many emotions.

"Dame-Tsuna we don't have a lot of time. If we don't go back soon we might not be able to go back to our time." Reborn said.

When they broke apart Tsuna blushed and smiled. "Goodbye Giotto." _'My love, my heart, my Primo.'_

"Goodbye Tsunayoshi. Live a happy life." Giotto replied back. Tsuna nodded and said, "You too. Don't lock yourself in your room again." Giotto nodded.

"Are you ready Tsuna? We can't stay much longer." Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded. "Yes.."

Tsuna's Guardians came together and got ready to go.

"Bye!" The Primo's Guardians waved. Decimo's Guardians waved back.

And with that all the seven Vongola rings glowed together. The people of the future disappeared.

'_Goodbye my future descendent. I'm sure we will meet once again.' _Giotto thought. He looked around and faced his Guardians.

"Well back to work." Giotto said with a forced smile.

His Guardians nodded and left, not wanting to pry on their boss. Giotto left as well.

Vongola Primo walked into a room with no door.

"_Mou Giotto when are you going to fix my door! It's been 2 days and I'm cold in here!" Tsuna complained._

_Giotto laughed. "Then do you want to sleep with me?" Giotto joked and was surprised to hear a yes from Tsuna._

"_Just joking~" Tsuna laughed._

"_Tsunayoshi!" Giotto jumped on Tsuna. The room was filled with laughter._

Giotto smiled at the memory and sat on what used to be Tsuna's bed.

'_In the end Tsunayoshi still slept in here. A room with no door. ' _Giotto thought. He buried his face on Tsuna's pillow.

'_Tsunayoshi's sent….I'm becoming a scent pervert like Tsunayoshi said.' _Primo thought. _'I can't believe I miss him so much already! Maybe I shouldn't have played the nice guy.' _

"Tsunayoshi…I really loved you, I never wanted to let you leave. I really wanted to lock you up and make sure you had no contact with the world…but I know that would have made you sad." Giotto murmured "Be happy Tsunayoshi…but don't forget about me…." Giotto fell asleep.

**The time of Tsuna's**

"Tsunayoshi-san you're back!" A familiar voice called out.

Tsuna tried to see who it was only to see Giannini. "I'm back…" Tsuna answered.

Tsuna looked around and smiled. _'Giotto…'_

XDXDXDXD

A few months later after Tsuna came back from the past.

Now Tsuna didn't come out of his room when he had his spare time. He acted normal in front of his Family, but they knew Tsuna was still in pain.

Tsuna was in his room. Trying not to cry, he sat on his bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Tsuna…" Reborn said as he was coming in.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Do you remember what I told you before Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"I told you that you aren't meant to be a hero. You will be always dame-Tsuna so…. it's ok to cry." Reborn stated.

Tsuna cried. He hadn't cried since that day he separated from Giotto. He could feel his tears going down from his cheeks.

"Waaahh Reborn I-I m-miss hi-him!" Tsuna cried. He missed Giotto.

Reborn patted Tsuna to keep him calm. "Dame-Tsuna cry all you want." Tsuna did.

A few minutes past.

"Reborn did I make a good decision?" The brunet asked about his decision while sniffling. Reborn nodded.

"Tsuna you did. As a boss you shouldn't abandon your Family. Never, ever." Reborn answered. "But as a human being you chose a bad decision. You let go of your heart."

Tsuna buried his head onto his pillow. "That doesn't help me Reborn." Tsuna mumbled.

"Don't rest too long Tsuna you have work to catch up on." Reborn said as he left.

"Mou that Reborn doesn't lighten up the mood at all." Tsuna groaned.

The brunet got up from the bed and sat on a couch that was in his room.

Tsuna grabbed the end of the ribbon that was holding Tsuna's ponytail and pulled it. Tsuna's hair became loose.

The brunet looked at the ribbon.

_Giotto grabbed his ribbon that was holding his hair together and pulled it. His blond hair became loose and glimmered in the sun. It looked beautiful. Giotto was holding onto the ribbon he just untied._

"_Tsunayoshi don't be sad. Look at me." Tsuna looked at his beloved. "I want you to have this." Giotto handed his ribbon to Tsuna._

"_It's beautiful." Tsuna whispered. Tsuna looked at the ribbon he received._

"_Tsuna the reason we can't be together was because of our ties of destiny. Our relationship, our blood ties, and our different time frame." Giotto started. "But that ribbon has nothing to do with destiny. It has nothing to do with time frames or bloodlines. It's just an object."_

"_Giotto I never told you this but I really love you." Tsuna confessed._

"_I know I love you too Tsunayoshi." Giotto confessed back._

_Giotto put out a hand indicating he wanted the ribbon. Tsuna did. Giotto went behind Tsuna and gave him a loose ponytail. Tsuna blushed like mad._

"_This will remind you of me. Don't forget me Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded and whispered. "I will never forget you Giotto."_

"Giotto…" The name slipped out of Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna looked at the ribbon. _'This is something that connects both us. This ribbon, an orange ribbon.'_

Another knock echoed the room. "Come in." Tsuna said.

Gokudera walked into his boss's room. "Tenth I was thinking that we should go out and go on a walk. It will clear your mind a little." Gokudera suggested worried about his boss.

Tsuna gave a smile to Gokudera. "Good idea Gokudera-kun."

The Decimo and his Strom Guardian went outside only to be greeted by the rest of his Guardians. Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and even Hibari.

"Minna, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. "Tsuna…we thought we would go on a walk with you too." Yamamoto explained for their action.

Lambo looked at Tsuna and asked, "Is that okay?" Tsuna nodded.

XDXDXDXD

The group was down at the beach. "Nngghhh! Such a nice day today." The brunet stretched. Gokudera agreed.

Tsuna sighed. _'If only you were here Giotto.'_

Tsuna sat down on the sand and watch his Guardians play in the water. Except for Hibari and Mukuro. They stayed under a tree…not the same tree though.

'_I'm glad I came out today. It was getting stuffy in that room.' _Tsuna thought.

"Err excuse me sir." A man's voice asked Tsuna. The voice came from behind Tsuna.

"Yes?" Tsuna looked behind him. Tsuna's eyes widened. The man looked like…like Giotto.

The man had sky blue eyes with long blond hair. His face looked the same. The height was the same. Every part of him looked like Giotto. Well except for the clothes.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes with his hands. _'Am I hallucinating? Did I miss Giotto that much that I put a fake face on this man?' _

Tsuna looked at the man again who was smiling. "Giotto…" Tsuna whispered. Tsuna was shocked when the man answered.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?" The man said. "Is it really y-you?" Tsuna whispered again not believing the man in front of him. The man nodded.

"I was waiting for you Tsunayoshi. I am the reincarnation of Giotto. An infant with a yellow pacifier came to my house the other day and gave me a photo." The man showed the photo.

On the photo was Giotto…well the past him and Tsuna. _'When was that taken? Reborn...'_ Tsuna thought. "When I saw this everything came back to me." The man kept explaining. "I remembered you as well."

Tsuna could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. "G-Giotto." Tsuna said louder making sure this was not an illusion that Mukuro made. Tsuna touched Giotto making sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, he needed to know, really needed to know that what he was looking at was real.

"I'm here Tsunayoshi." Giotto whispered in Tsuna's ear making Tsuna's doubt go away.

"Okarinasai (1) Giotto." Tsuna answered back smiling. Giotto and Tsuna kissed.

XDXDXDXD

"Wait so let me get this straight…you are the Vongola Primo?" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna and company came back to the Vongola Headquarter. His Guardians were shocked to find Giotto in their time.

"Well I'm his reincarnation. Usually people forget their past life…but I remembered after I saw that picture the infant showed me." Giotto explained.

Tsuna's Guardians looked dumbfounded. "What the heck!" They all wanted to shout.

"So Giotto won't leave me and I won't have to leave him?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"As long as you guys are from the same time frame. I don't care." Reborn shrugged and walked away.

'_Thank you Reborn.'_ Tsuna thought.

Giotto picked up Tsuna in a princess style and went to Tsuna's room leaving the rest dumbfounded.

"So you still have that ribbon?" Giotto asked Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and showed the ribbon in his hand.

Giotto smiled and took the ribbon and tied a loose ponytail on Tsuna.

"Giotto…I'm so happy right now…" Tsuna hugged Giotto tightly. Giotto hugged Tsuna back. "Me too…I waited 400-300 years you know." Giotto joked.

"**Baka**…." Tsuna said in Japanese. Giotto laughed. "But I'm your **baka**."

Tsuna laughed, "In the end you still say those cheesy lines."

Giotto smiled and said, "Now I'm yours forever Tsunayoshi."

"As I am yours."

XxX

(1) It means welcome back in Japanese.

Okay crappy ending I know. But I seriously added that at the last moment because I realized I didn't want this to be a sad ending like it was supposed to be. Ok please enjoy this omake~

**Omake **The Happily Ever After

"Giotto! Giotto!" A brunet shouted.

"Hmm? What is it Tsunayoshi?" A blond answered back. Giotto was sitting down on the ground in their room. He looked up at Tsuna and noticed that Tsuna was itching to say something.

Tsuna opened his mouth, "Well…you love me right Giotto?" This made Giotto smile.

Giotto chuckled. "Of course I love you. There is no one else I would ever love more." Giotto pulled Tsuna down to his level and hugged him. "Again Giotto, no more cheesy lines." Tsuna scolded the blond while sitting on Giotto's lap, but inside Tsuna felt happy about what Giotto said.

"Well Giotto if you love me, you will do anything to make me happy right?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Giotto was just a millimetre away from having a massive nosebleed. The blond nodded.

The Decimo gave the Primo a toothy grin. "Then, then can I ask you something…well it's more giving." The Decimo asked.

"Well sure anything for you Tsunayoshi." Giotto chuckled at how innocent and childish Tsuna was being until that sentence that came out of Tsuna's very own mouth.

"Then can I have your baby?" Tsuna asked a question. "Why su- What?" Giotto almost choked on his saliva. "Yeah your baby." Tsuna blinked innocently.

Although Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo looked like a woman -I mean if people didn't know that Tsuna was a guy they would always think that he is a woman- but Tsunayoshi is a guy.

And guys=swimmers (A/N: if you know what I mean)

"Err Tsunayoshi, although I would give anything you want no matter what I have to do but…you CAN'T receive children!" Giotto emphasised the 'can't'.

"Even if you look like a woman," the Primo continued. "And even if you get a sex change. You just don't have the exact needs to get pregnant." Tsuna was getting redder and redder the more Giotto continued.

"G-Gi-Giotto! S-stop! Th-that's not what I meant!" Tsunayoshi shouted stopping his lover to continue. Giotto stopped and looked at Tsuna who was VERY red. "Then what do you mean Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked.

"I know men can't have babies. That's not what I meant. It's the project Giannini was talking to me about a couple of months ago." Tsuna stated. "And what exactly is that project?" Giotto asked.

"Well…" The brunet was about to speak until he stopped. "I can't explain it…" then Tsuna grabbed Giotto's arm and dragged him out of their room.

Tsuna was dragging Giotto through the Vongola headquarters and stopped in front of a laboratory door. "Giannini?" Tsuna called out.

"Ah! I'll be there in a second Tsunayoshi-san!" Giannini's voice came out of the speaker. And indeed a couple of seconds later Giannini came out from the door and greeted the Vongola Decimo and Primo.

Tsuna explained to Giannini to give the details to Giotto about the project he was talking about. Giannini happily agreed and told them come into his lab.

Once they were seated –though it was hard to find a seat- Giannini started talking. "Well I heard about Tsunayoshi-san's story of when he went to the past. So I Giannini had thought about one of the problems. The Vongola's heir problem."

Giotto blinked. Was Giannini going to turn Tsuna into a girl?

Giannini continued. "So I thought about making a whole new human. Well of course with technologies these days, it isn't hard to make a clone. So I Giannini thought about making a clone of someone and adding a DNA of someone else and vola! A new human is made! Plus if we add both Tsunayoshi-san's and Giotto-san's DNA together we don't have to worry about that 'Blood of Vongola' anymore." Giannini's nose grew higher.

'_OMG is Giannini still praising himself?' _Tsuna sweated bullets.

"So then it will be like a mother's embryo except in a test tube?" Giotto asked as he was interested in this.

Giannini nodded. "Yes I have finally completed my statement and everything. All I need is to put the plan into action!"

Tsuna looked over at his lover. "So can I have your baby?" Tsuna asked again. Giotto chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair. "And I was going to ask you that." Giotto admitted. Tsuna beamed Giotto a smile and hugged him.

**7 years later**

In front of an average elementary school class was a boy that didn't look older than an age of 6. But the boy held an aura around him that made people wonder if this boy was actually 6 years old.

On the board behind him there was a couple of sentences on it. First there was a huge writing saying 'Welcome Parents!' and under that there was 'What I Did This Summer'.

"Now it seems it's your turn. Everyone please give him your very best attention." A woman with said who probably was the teacher. The class answered by saying "Yes teacher!"

At the back where there was somebody's parents that majorly stuck out. The 'mother' was very beautiful. 'She' had beautiful long shaggy brunet hair that was tied in a loose ponytail by a ribbon. 'She' also had big caramel eyes. The 'mother' was wearing a light creamy coloured dress.

The father actually looked almost the same as the 'mother'. He had the same shaggy hair except that it was blond and it wasn't tied back. He also had sky blue eyes. He wore a green T-shirt with jean.

They were probably the parents of the boy that was standing in the front. The boy had the same shaggy brunet hair but not as long. He also had HUGE sky blue eyes. The family members were almost identical.

"What I did this summer by Hikaru Sawada." The boy started reading off his paper. "This summer my family and I went back to Japan." The boy or known as Hikaru spoke in perfect articulation.

"We went back there to visit my papa…I mean _mama_'s mother and father or my grandparents. Grandma was happy to see me again and started cooking all my favourite foods." Hikaru smiled at the food part.

"Grandpa on the other hand is a bit eccentric. Always trying to annoy papa...err mama. Of course father got into it too and pa…mama started yelling at grandpa and father." The boy looked irritated by something. You could also hear a chuckle from the back. Probably the 'mother'.

"Of course this happens every time we go back to Japan. I was born and raised in Italy but p-p-m-mama was raised from Japan. That's why I have a Japanese name. We were in Japan for about and month and went back to Italy once again. We couldn't stay for too long since p-mama and father had work to do." Hikaru started at his paper as if something was wrong with it.

"Father and _mama_ work at home almost all the time. Of course the other oji-san's go off somewhere for work. Sometimes they are gone for a long time or sometimes they come back quickly. Mama is the boss so she does paperwork most of the time." The boy smiled as if he was finally happy about something.

"I hanged around the _house _for the rest of summer vacation. I often go and play with Giannini-ji's stuff though and mama got very angry at me saying that it's dangerous."

The audience was shocked. Is this really a 6 year old boy? The other student's 'What I did this summer' wasn't half as this good!

"I think there was a couple of fireworks that went off inside our _house _during summer time because there were some explosions noises that could be heard. Gokudera-ji stayed with me the whole time muttering some 'I will protect the eleventh' or something. Although the _house _get really noisy I still love all my Families that lives with me." The boy gave an innocent smile.

"And so that concludes my speech. Thank you." Hikaru finally finished and the audience clapped. "Th-thank you Hikaru. You may sit down now." The teacher stuttered like she never heard of a speech this good from 6 years old.

After the day was over everyone went home with their families.

Hikaru was now in the middle of both his parents. His 'mother' and his father.

"Hikaru nice job today." The boy's father ruffled his son's hair. "Thank you father!" The boy beamed. "You did really good. I think it was the best in the class." The 'mother' spoke. "Ha ha thank you papa!"

The boy's father spoke. "Hmmm so you're not calling Tsunayoshi 'mama' anymore?" The boy's father chuckled.

"Mou Giotto don't tease me!" Tsunayoshi blushed and playfully hit Giotto. The boy hugged both his parents in laughter.

"Ne ne father, papa I want to go to the ice cream parlour before we go home." Hikaru begged his parents. "Of course! Anything for my adorable Hikaru." Giotto cooed. Tsunayoshi sighed of how Giotto can spoil their son so much.

"Then you're paying Giotto." Tsuna smirked. "Nu-uh it's the 'last person to reach there' pays." Giotto smartly answered back. "Ah! That's not fair! I don't have money!" Hikaru complained.

Tsuna gave his son a goofy grin. "Then you better start running now Hikaru." Hikaru started running after that sentence.

Tsuna and Giotto on the other hand were hugging each other and shared a kiss. "I'm glad we decided to have him. I can't imagine of what it would be like without Hikaru anymore." Tsuna whispered. Giotto nodded agreeing.

"I love you Tsunayoshi." "I love you too Giotto…now and forever." Tsuna smiled.

Giotto was taken back at this and Tsuna took this chance to run to the ice cream parlour before his lover or husband. When Giotto realised this he shouted, "Hey that's not fair!" And started running.

XxX

Thank you all for reading my story and supporting me everyone. I really am happy that people liked this fan fiction, favourite and alerts. Hope you enjoyed it…even my horrible ending. Tell me what you thought of my first fan fiction?

Also a special thanks to people who have stuck with me since the beginning.


End file.
